Detective Conan: New Shrunken Detective
by Kyuubi No Tenshi
Summary: When a new kid transfers to Teitan Elementary, things start having turns. Conan suspects that the new girl, Sandra Blackstone, is not who she says she is. Who is Sandra? And what does an old case, have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1: New Kid In Class

**My OC will become part of this story. She originally appeared in 'Curse of the Tsuruki Murder Case', will also appear in other stories that I have planned in for Detective Conan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the original name of her: Stacy Blackson aka Stacy Static. Try to find her.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Teitan Elementary school was having another normal day. Or a boring day for the Shounen Tantei: Kojima Genta, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko, Yoshida Ayumi, Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan, since there were no cases for them. Not that it bothered Haibara (Real name Miyano Shiho, codename Sherry, was part of the B.O., but now is hiding from them and partly trying to bring them down alongside Edogawa Conan, real name Kudo Shinichi, high school detective), she wasn't into solving a case right now.<p>

"Min'na!" Kobayashi-sensei called, "We will be having a new student today from America, so please don't laugh about their accent or mistakes if they make any."

"Hai!" The class called. The door just slid open to reveal a girl. She was, like the others, seven years old, with her long black hair tied in a high pony tail with some bangs around her face and covering her forehead, she has tanned skin (not too much, like Genta) , slim and static blue eyes. She was wearing bleached jeans, black sneakers and a red short sleeved top. Over all, she looked pretty.

"Is this the right class?" The girl asked with a thick American accent.

"Hai! Come in." Kobayashi-sensei invited her, "Class this is our new student, Blackstone Sandra."

"Kon'nichiwa!" Sandra greeted.

"Kon'nichiwa!" The class greeted her back.

"Now Sandra-chan, you can sit next to Conan-kun." Kobayashi-sensei showed the only free spot left.

"Hai!" She went to sit next to Conan.

* * *

><p>During class, she proved to be almost as smart as Conan or Haibara, except in writing, it took her long, but that was understandable, she just learned a language. She is also good in sports, maybe not football or baseball, but cross or other running activities were her strong side.<p>

"Sandra-chan!" Ayumi called.

"Is something wrong, Ayumi-san?" Sandra asked, as she took her head-phones off. It was lunch time and she decided to listen to some music, but it looks like it won't be that soon.

"We were wondering, if you are interested in joining the Shounen Tantei! Are you?" Ayumi had sparkles of joy in her eyes.

"Looks like Yoshida-san found a new friend." Haibara noted. Sandra thought for a second before answering: "Sure! That would be fun!"

"Yatta! That's so great, Sandra-chan!" Ayumi's joy has now ten folded.

"In that case, I officially announce Blackstone Sandra as the new member of the Shounen Tantei!" Mitsuhiko announces.

"Look! Look! A case!" Genta shows a note from the locker. Conan took the note and began to read it. "I have troubles at home. Please help me. Takahashi Kenta."

"Case?" Sandra asked.

"We solve lots of cases! We are the Shounen Tantei and I, Kojima Genta, am the leader and solve most of the cases!" Genta proudly says.

"Genta-kun! It's Conan-kun that does all the work!" Mitsuhiko corrected him and that made Genta pout.

"Conan-kun does? You must be really smart." Sandra smiled a warn smile at the shrunken detective.

"Well…um, I guess." Conan suddenly felt his cheeks turn red.

"Let's visit Takahashi-kun?" Haibara asked in her monotone voice.

* * *

><p>"So, this guy just keeps coming, looking at my house, every day at specific time: 6:00; 9:00; 12:00; 15:00; 18:00; 21:00; midnight; 3:00 and in the same order all over again." Takahashi Kenta, an eight year old, thin, small, brown eyed brunette explained his problem.<p>

"So, he just comes and looks at your house, Kenta-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Hai, but they way he looks at it makes me feel scared. His eyes look full with hatred and rage for some reason, but I don't know why." Kenta explained.

"Then you want us to take a look at this guy?" Sandra asked.

"Who's this?" Kenta asked.

"Ah, this is our new classmate and Shounen Tantei: Blackstone Sandra-chan. She is from America." Ayumi told him.

Sandra just waved her hello, before asking again with a serious tone, "So, you want us to find out why this guy keeps looking at your house?"

"Uh...yeah." He got a little scared from her tone. Both Conan and Haibara got suspicious about this new girl.

_Could she be…No, that couldn't be, could it?_ They both thought.

"Yosh! Let's go and catch him!" Genta threw his fist in the air, along with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Sandra.

'_No, she can't be.' _They both thought again, when noticed how childishly she acts.

* * *

><p>Hiding behind a corner away from Kenta-kun's house, they are loosing patience.<p>

"We had two more hours before we could come. Why did we come sooner?" Conan asked.

"Because, if the guy comes sooner, we can follow him!" Genta explained his logic.

"That would be unlikely. If what Takahashi-kun is saying, is true, then he wouldn't come a minute sooner." Haibara told him, "Not that we can leave now. Five minutes left till six." She looked at her watch.

"Eh? So that's the right answer? Sandra-chan, you are really smart. Like Ai-chan and Conan-kun!" Ayumi said.

"Really? Well, we must be one of those rare talented kids, if that is so." Sandra looked from her homework that she decided to do, while waiting.

"Why are you doing homework?" Genta asked stupidly. Sandra didn't look surprised at this question: "Because, if I do it now, then in the evening I can do what I want. I've done that for te-the time I had gone in school back in America." She made an innocent smile to cover up her mistake, hoping they would buy it as a language mistake.

'_She wanted to say something else, but what? Te? The? Ten? Ten what?'_ Conan wondered not buying that smile.

"Look." Mitsuhiko said. They all looked from the corner at the street. A thirty year old man, with messy black hair, black shirt, blue pants and red sneakers was looking at the house now.

"What is he doing? Besides looking at the house." Mitsuhiko asked, but no one knew. For five straight minutes he just watched the house, before leaving. They followed him as secretly as they could. He went into one old looking apartment complex and they couldn't follow him anymore.

"Looks like we know where he lives now." Genta said, "Let's get him!" But Conan stopped him: "Wait! We know where he lives, but we don't know on which floor or apartment."

"Oh right." Genta sighed. While this was going on, Sandra wrote the address down in her notebook and then looked at her wristwatch.

"Guys! It's getting late. Don't you think we should find out more about this guy tomorrow? It is Saturday tomorrow, right?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow." Mitsuhiko agreed.

* * *

><p>"Oh, the new girl doesn't give you a good feeling." Agasa-hakase said.<p>

"Yeah, she isn't normal for sure. Strangely, I get a feeling from her, as if I'm supposed to know her." Conan thought.

"Maybe she is someone from them. Blackstone – Black and Stone." Haibara said her suspicion.

"I don't think so. She doesn't look like apart of them. There is something else at the back of my mind, but I can't remember what it is."

"Well, if it is anything important, you better remember sooner." Haibara left Conan and Agasa to do some work on the antidote.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Beika, Sandra was waiting on the pedestrian walk. A black Mazda stopped in front of her and she got in.<p>

"_Did you find what you were looking for?_" The driver asked.

"_You bet. I don't think he suspects a thing._" Sandra sat in the passenger seat. The driver drove off to their current home. "_Is he really all that? If he is as smart as you said, she should have figured it out._"

"_Don't worry. He just hasn't got enough clues. I'll throw in some more and we will see, who is a better actor, then a detective._" Sandra grinned.

"_You little devil. I'm glad you are on our side. Right guys?_" Driver asked the two people in behind.

"_Right. Intellect like that can't be wasted._" Guy One said.

"_Won't Lighting-chan be discovered sooner, if she does that?_" Guy Two asked.

"_Let's not worry about that now. Let's just get back and get ready for tomorrow. Any plans?_" Driver asked.

"_A so-called-case for the_ Shounen Tantei _to do and I am part of them now._" Sandra laid back.

"_I see. Well have some fun tomorrow._" Driver smiled.

"_A kid case – fun? Give me a break._" Sandra sighed.

"_Just play along for now. Later everything will be fine._" Guy One said.

"_He has a point Lightning-chan._" Guy Two added.

"_Fine._" Sandra grumbled. She looked out the window to see the Mouri Detective Agency passing by.

'_Let's see how smart you really are, Kudo-tantei.'_ Sandra grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who is Sandra? How does she know about Conan being Shinichi? Who is Driver, Guy One and Guy Two? Are they part of the B.O.? Let's wait and we'll see.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Be nice and review or I'll use my manicured nails to scratch that face of yours off.<strong>

**_Kyuubi No Tenshi_**


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions Start Getting Big

**Would you folks really believe me, if I said I made Detective Conan? No and I wouldn't believe it either, so I don't own him. I do own Stacy Blackson/Stacy Static, Sandra Blackstone, and the other OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy<strong>** originally appeared****in 'Curse of the Tsuruki Murder Case', will also appear in other stories that I have planned in for Detective Conan.**

**Still haven't found her? Look better.**

* * *

><p>(Same evening, in Sandra's house)<p>

Sandra was sitting at her desk and writing something's in a notebook. When the door opened, she looked to see who came in. It was an athletic, short curly black head woman, dressed in black tank top, red shorts and wearing sunglasses.

"_You wanted something?_" Sandra asked.

"_Just to tell you that it is getting late and for little kids it is bedtime._" She pointed at the bed with colorful butterflies on the covers. Sandra just winced at all those colors. This is one reason why she hates this lady.

"_With so many colors, I won't be able to sleep._" Sandra retorted, but got grabbed by the collar of her shirt and taken to the bathroom.

"_You will go to bed. You maybe mature in mind, but your body needs what it needs and it is now rest!_" She put Sandra on the floor.

"_Watch it Ria, I may loose it and do something not appropriate for me._" Sandra closed the bathroom door.

"_When that day comes, I will resign my duties and hang up my gun._" 'Ria' took out a gun to prove her point.

"_Now, now Ria-san, that isn't a good idea to show of a gun in the house._" An elderly man came in. He was wearing a grey suite, with brown slippers. He had grey hair bit messy, long mustache, round black glases and pale skin.

"_He has a point. You could get in trouble for that._" Another man was reading, well trying, a newspaper. This man had black short hair, tan skin, dark green eyes and was wearing a red sweater, leather pants and black socks.

"_Let's better do what we have to do and stop complaining. Keep a close eye on him. That is what she said to do, right?_" 'Ria' reminded.

"_I know, I know. You don't have to remind us again._" The elderly man said. 'Ria' put her gun away, took out a package and a lighter, lit a cigarette and took a deep breath.

"_Did you know that some of the reasons woman die young is because they smoke?_" The guy who was reading asked.

"_Just shut up! I better know what to do with my health, Rick!_" 'Ria' took another smoke.

'_And I have to live with these guys for now? This is a nightmare.'_ Sandra thought in annoyance, as she heard the conversation.

* * *

><p>(The following morning, in the Mouri residence)<p>

During breakfast Conan told Ran about him spending the day with his friends and the new girl, Sandra from America.

"Eh? A new girl in your class from America? Well, you better don't make fun of her because she is different." Ran told him.

"We won't!" Conan answered as he took another bite of the rice.

"Another brat. What is up with those kids?" Mouri complained, before looking at the clock, "I better get going. I got a meeting with a client at 11 o'clock." Ran also looked at the clock: "Ah! I will be late to meet Sonoko!" She started to clean up in a hurry to make it on time.

* * *

><p>"I got a question. Did anyone tell her how to get to Beika Park?" Conan suddenly asked when Sandra was 10 minutes late. He was wearing his usual attire of white shirt, blue shorts and dark blue jacket, along with the red bowtie.<p>

"Why would we do that? She knows how to get here! She lives here!" Genta told him. He was wearing a white shirt, with green shorts and black shoes.

"She just moved here, she can't know the city just by living here for few days." Conan explained the problem and Genta understood the mistake in his 'deduction'. With this, they had to wait for few more minutes, before Sandra came.

10 minutes later, she did.

"Gomenasai! I took a wrong turn before I found this place." Sandra ran towards them. Today she was wearing black wrinkled bleached jeans, a white top, with a black jacket and white shows. Her hair was in the same style as yesterday.

"Don't worry Sandra-chan! It was Genta-kun's fault that he didn't tell you how to get here!" Ayumi pointed accusingly at the big boy. She was wearing a white skirt, with a pink sweater, white sandals and the usual headband on her head. Before he could shout back, few police cars rode by their current location.

"Did something happen?" Mitsuhiko asked. He was wearing a blue sweater and light brown pants and dark brown shoes

"We won't find out, if we don't go!" Conan took after them.

"Wait for us!" Ayumi shouted, as they began to follow him.

They ran towards the places they heard the sirens and found themselves in a rather familiar place. They saw the cars pull over at one house: Takahashi Kenta's. The house was burned down.

"What happened?" Ayumi asked, scared for Kenta-kun's life.

"Someone started a fire last night: arsonist." Takagi answered before turning, when turned he saw the Shounen Tantei, "You guys? What are you guys doing here? And who is this?" He addressed the last question to Sandra.

"This is Blackstone Sandra, a new student in our class and a member of the Shounen Tantei!" Ayumi happily announced.

"Sandra?" Takagi repeated.

"I'm from America. What is your name?" Sandra chirped.

"Ah, I see now. I am Takagi Wataru from the police, so call me Takagi-keiji." Takagi told her.

"Roger, Takagi-keiji, ser!" Sandra nodded.

"Takagi!" Megure yelled out, "What are you doing, telling these kids what happened?"

"Our friend, Takahashi Kenta lives here!" Mitsuhiko answered to that.

"What happened to him? Please tell us!" Ayumi begged. The 2 officers couldn't help, but sigh. If it was a friend of theirs, they won't give up, till they find out.

"This morning we got a report that one house in this street, this same house, was on fire and a burned corpse was found." Takagi told them.

"Burned corpse? Was it Kenta-kun?" Ayumi asked with teary eyes.

"No, no! Kenta-kun is alive in the hospital, the one who was Takahashi Daisuke, Kenta-kun's uncle." Takagi reassured them.

"Yokata!" Ayumi breathed.

"So then, what is the reason that makes you believe it was an arsonist?" Conan got all serious.

"Many people last night saw someone enter the house, roughly around 21:00. After 10 minutes, the fire started and he ran out." Megure explained.

"21:00?" Conan asked just to make sure.

"That sounds like that guy!" Genta exclaimed.

"Ah? What guy?" Megure asked.

"Kenta-kun came to us and told us about some man that always came at specific time to look at the house: 6:00; 9:00; 12:00; 15:00; 18:00; 21:00; midnight; 3:00 and again." Haibara explained. Today she was dressed in a dark brown top, with white shorts and brown shoes.

"Is that so? Then we should ask Kenta-kun about him, when he wakes up." Megure told.

"No need for that! We know in which apartment complex he lives, but we don't know the floor or apartment though." Sandra reminded.

"Show us…uh, who are you?" Megure suddenly asked.

"Blackstone Sandra, new member of the Shounen Tantei!" Sandra chirped.

"Well then, Sandra-kun, show us." Megure told her.

They showed the complex where the guy lived and by miracle he was coming out.

"That's him!" Mitsuhiko pointed at the man.

"Hold it right there sir!" Takagi went to get him.

"What are you doing?" The man resisted.

"Takagi of the police. Please follow me!" Takagi ordered and pulled the man to Megure. The man hearing about the police didn't resist much, but he looked scared for some reason. Conan suspected him as the arsonist, but something wasn't right. _'Why did he arson the house, if he was only looking at it, and further more entering it? Something just didn't add up.'_ Sandra shared the same look.

"Tanaka Dai-san, age 23, works part time in a café." Megure read.

"Yeah, that's right. Why are you holding me here for?" Tanaka asked. He looked like he is ready to get away from here I any given moment.

"From what we found, the witnesses say that you come here multiple times a day to look at this house, which burnt down mid-way last night and this morning. What was your reason to enter the house and why do you keep watching the house?" Megure asked. Tanaka didn't answer and wasn't planning on answering.

"If you don't answer, you may be arrested for stalking, arson and murder." Megure told him.

"What? I didn't kill anyone!" Tanaka yelled.

"Yet, there is a corpse inside the burnt remains of the house. Answer: what is the reason of your stalking?" Megure practically yelled. Tanaka breathed a sigh: "Simple. Few years ago, I lived in this house with my girlfriend, but one day she hung herself in the same room, we slept. It happened after a real estate agent, Takahashi Daisuke, came and started to make her buy some summer villas, with no over-pay's, yet later, he charged her of too much money all in one day, that she just took her life. She insurance her life before all that and I guess she wanted to use that money to get those bills paid off. Later I moved away and now live the same building he got me." Tanaka pointed at Takagi.

"Interesting." Megure said.

"What do you mean?" Tanaka asked.

"The same man that died is Takahashi Daisuke." Megure said. Tanaka looked scared: "No way."

"You had both motive and enough time to plan it all. Tanaka-san, I will have to ask you to come to the station." Megure said. Tanaka tried to say that isn't his fault or doing, but he got cuffed.

"Matte! Something doesn't seem fit!" Conan told them.

"What?" Megure asked, annoyed that a kid again tries to outsmart them.

"Tanaka-san may have the motive and planning, but why would he burn down the entire house, if he only wanted to kill Takahashi-san?" Conan asked.

"Well, probably to mask the crime as an accident." Megure gave a guess.

"What was the cause of death?" Conan looked at Takagi, who took out his notebook and read: "A knife to the heart."

"If Takahashi-san was already dead, why did he decide to burn down a house with other innocent people in there?" Conan asked. Both of them thought. Conan has a point; it didn't make any sense at all.

"In that case…Takagi! Find any person at all that has a grudge against Takahashi-san!" Megure ordered.

"Hai!" Takagi went to find out.

"What's wrong with Kenta-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Ah, Kenta-kun just had a shock from it, so he was given some medicine to calm down and now is sleeping in the hospital. You could visit him later." Megure suggested.

"Hai." The Shounen Tantei said.

* * *

><p>"This day started out bad. Poor Kenta-kun." Ayumi said with a sad face, worried about the little boy.<p>

"Daijobu! Megure-keibu said that he will be fine and he wouldn't trick us like that." Conan told her, which calmed her down.

"That's true! I'm glad you made me happy, Conan-kun!" She hugged the poor boy, which got glares from Genta and Mitsuhiko. Sandra leaned bit closer to Haibara: "Ayumi-san seems to really like Conan-kun."

"She has a crush on him. Every girl in class, besides me, does. But he has no particular interest in them. Too bad they don't understand it." Haibara looked pity at Conan. Sandra also gave him a look of pity, when Genta and Mitsuhiko started chasing him. Ayumi was all screaming on not hurting Conan, but those 2 were still trying to catch him for a while. Both girls just shook their heads at the scene.

"I'll go home. I got things to do." Haibara turned to go back to Agasa's house.

"Can I join you?" Sandra asked.

"No." Haibara sharply replied. Sandra pouted and tried to stop those 4 kids from making them look stupid in front of others. It took her 5 minutes, to get them all calmed down.

"Geez. You guys can be a pain in the butt." Sandra commented their behavior.

"It's Conan's…!" Genta wanted to yell.

"You started to chase him, he didn't start chasing himself!" Sandra interrupted him, "Hey, what's that?" They looked at the thing Sandra pointed. A karaoke club.

"That's a karaoke club!" Ayumi answered.

"Eh? Want to go to some karaoke?" Sandra chirped.

"But we don't have enough money for a karaoke." Mitsuhiko sadly said. Sandra pulled out her brown leather wallet and looked threw it.

"Is this enough?" She showed 6 thousand yen. The 4 kids looked at her in shock.

"Where did you get that much money?" Genta asked.

"My guardians said that it would be nice, if I spend some time with my friends, so I thought I could spend some of my money with you guys also." Sandra explained.

"For real?" Genta jumped right in front of her and asked.

"Uh…yeah." Sandra answered.

"Then I know what I want!" Genta announced.

* * *

><p>They were staring at one fancy sushi restaurant, with what, Genta says, has the best unagi (eel) in Tokyo. Good thing there is the menu in front of the entrance and right now, Sandra is looking at the price of the unagi.<p>

"Unagi, unagi. Best tasty food. Unagi, unagi." Genta sang to himself.

"Genta-kun?" Sandra suddenly chirped.

"Yes?" Genta asked, hoping she will say yes.

"How much money I showed before that I had on me?" Sandra didn't turn her head.

"About 6 thousand yen." Genta happily replied.

"Right. And do you know the price of this unagi meal you are asking for?" Sandra still didn't turn, but Conan, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko already walked few steps away, having this feeling.

"How am I suppose to know? I just know it should fit in." Genta didn't get the hints.

"THE PRICE IS 10 THOUSAND YEN! IF I HAD 60 THOUSAND YEN, THEN IT WOULD BE A DIFFERENT TALK, BUT I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH ON ME, SO I CAN'T AFFORD IT!" Sandra went into anime 'Big Head Mode', scaring Genta.

"Oi, oi! Don't get all scary on people!" Conan tried to calm her down.

"Hello! How am I supposed to buy this for him, when I clearly don't have enough money on me?" Sandra asked.

"Then, we'll go to someplace else or we could just go to the karaoke club." Mitsuhiko suggested. Everyone agreed on the club, because no one wants to see Sandra that mad.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm lonely!<em>

_Gotta look for a party,_

_To dance with somebody tonight,_

_Cuz I' lonely,_

_I feel empty inside,_

_Can't you make me feel alive?_

_I.N.S.O.M.N.I.A. Can't Sleep!_

_I.N.S.O.M.N.I.A. Can't Sleep!_" Sandra sang, _Insomnia_ by _the Veronicas_.

"Sugio, Sandra-chan! She is so good!" Ayumi clapped.

"She must have been singing or in a choir back home." Mitsuhiko guessed.

"At least she's better then Conan. My ears don't hurt anymore!" Genta said.

"I'm here, you know." Conan mumbled.

"How was it?" Sandra asked when the song ended.

"Amazing!" Ayumi jumped up, "You really got talent!" Sandra just gave a warm smile at that comment.

"Let's do a duet!" Ayumi pulled her up and turned on _Insomnia _again.

'_Something feels weird about her, but what? First I threw this idea away, but it could be possible: that _they _checked it and decided to find me and Haibara. Who is she?'_ Conan kept his suspicions about Sandra. Truthfully, she gave him a familiar feeling, but he can't remember her. And since he can't, he guessed that she is working with Gin and Vodka. (Picture Sandra with an evil look, along with Gin and Vodka behind her, in the background in Conan's mind)

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Why did this day have to end so soon?" Ayumi whined.<p>

"If this day haven't ended, then time would have stopped and no one would be able to move or do anything." Conan explained.

"We still have tomorrow and we will also meet in school!" Sandra reminded in her chirpy voice, which made Conan more suspicious of her.

'_I think I'll follow her later.'_ He decides.

"Oh man, if I don't go home soon, my Kaa-san will get mad. Ja ne!" Genta ran home, when he saw the time.

"Ahh! Me too!" Mitsuhiko noticed.

"Me three! Ja ne!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko ran also home, leaving Sandra and Conan where they were standing.

'_Looks like later is now.' _Conan thoughts with a hint of laughter. Sandra also looked at the clock, but only in her cell phone, which was static blue with a white strap and a lighting decoration on it: "I think I'll go home too. It's getting late. Later, Conan-kun!"

"Later!" Conan waved her away, but soon after he followed her, quietly. She walked threw the main street, till she reached a quitter side street, where a black Mazda with shaded windows was waiting.

'_Black Mazda? Does that mean…? I better get the number.'_ Conan took a picture of the car and its number for further studies on the owner.

The door opened and a feminine voice asked in English: _"Did anyone follow you?"_

"_You kidding me? They got no idea at all."_ Sandra answered with a serious tone and got in.

"_Hope, you're right. Or this is a fail."_ The voice said, the door closed and they drove away.

Conan could only watch the Mazda drive away from the spot.

'_There are still doubts, but this somehow seems to harden the theory.'_ Conan furrowed his brows in thought, _'Could she…could she really be part of them?'_

* * *

><p><strong>So, is Sandra part of them? What is the plan? Who are they? If they want to strike, why not now? Why am I asking you this? I'm the writer, so I shouldn't be asking you guys. Try to crack this nut open for yourselves.<strong>

**I know Conan doesn't leave a case like this unsolved, but without anymore suspects and clues, what can he do? Looks like the police are solving this.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	3. Chapter 3: Conan Remembers

**Would you folks really believe me, if I said I made Detective Conan? No and I wouldn't believe it either, so I don't own him. I do own Stacy Blackson/Stacy Static, Sandra Blackstone, and the other OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy originally appeared<strong>**in 'Curse of the Tsuruki Murder Case', will also appear in other stories that I have planned in for Detective Conan.**

* * *

><p><strong>You still haven't found her? Take a better look.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A dark room was only around Conan at the moment. He looked around to see something, but couldn't.<em>

"_Hello? Anyone here? Ran? Ojisan? Ayumi? Genta? Mitsuhiko? Haibara? Agasa-hakase?" Conan called out, but no one answered. Suddenly footsteps sounded from the pitch blackness in front of him._

"_Who is it?" Conan called out. The person stopped shortly and all he could see was a pair of static blue eyes._

"_Who are you?" Conan asked._

"_I can't believe you already forgot me. I am hurt." A girl's voice said._

"_What do you mean?" Conan asked, not knowing of who he forgot._

"_Yup, you're hopeless. Think." A photo came flying from the eyes towards Conan, who grabbed the picture and looked at it. It showed a teenage girl with black hair, some lightning way streaks colored light blue, tan skin, static blue eyes and was dressed in a tight dark blue jumpsuit. She was smiling at the camera with a helmet in her hands, standing next to a bike._

'_She seems familiar. Wait. Where have I…?' Conan thought and looked at the eyes, to find them gone._

'_What's going on?' Conan asked himself, just as he woke up._

* * *

><p>Conan blinked around to see his surroundings to find himself in the Mouri residence.<p>

'_What was that dream about? That girl…she seems familiar, but where…where have I seen her?'_ Conan tries to remember, but he can't.

"This won't do any good. But still, she seems really familiar." Conan says to himself.

**(A.N.: Anyone who read 'Curse of the Tsuruki Murder Case' should know who the girl on the picture is)**

* * *

><p>No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't simply remember that girl.<p>

"Ne, Ran-nee-chan." Conan said, now dressed in a white shirt with a red jacket, blue jeans and his sneakers.

"Hm, nani?" Ran asks.

"I had a weird dream about a girl, but I can't remember who she is. Do you know her? She has black hair, with lightning streaks, tan skin and staticly blue eyes. She also looks foreign." Conan quickly describes her.

"Not sure." Ran thinks about that girl, before giggling.

"What are you laughing about?" Conan asked.

"I'm not laughing at you Conan-kun, just that, that girl, you described, somehow made me remember something rater funny, but you really hated it, along with Hattori-kun." Ran says.

"Heiji-nii-san also knows her?" Conan asked.

"We met her only once on a case, you should remember. I forgot what the families name was though." Ran said.

'_Hattori also knows her. She was also on a case with us. A tantei? I met a lot of tantei and this isn't going anywhere. Who was she?'_ Conan thoughts furiously.

"Conan-kun? Are you alright?" Ran asked, with concern in her voice, as she looked at the hard concentrating Conan.

"Eh? Yeah. I almost forgot to meet with my friends. Later!" Conan runs out. Then he gets his phone and dials Agasa-hakase.

* * *

><p>"A case?" Agasa-hakase asked.<p>

"Yeah. Hattori was also there, so it should narrow it down." Conan tells him.

"I'll see what I can find, but if she asked her name to be a secret it will be a problem." Agasa-hakase warns.

"I don't think that would be possible. She might have asked not to mention her name in her homeland, not here." Conan tells him.

"Yosh. I'll do my best." Agasa-hakase said and the call ended.

"Now I just have to meet up with the others and survive this day." Conan said before heading out to the Beika Park, where he is supposed to meet up with the others to go and see Kenta in the hospital.

* * *

><p>When he arrived, the others, even Sandra, were waiting for him.<p>

"You're late, Conan!" Genta said. He is wearing a red shirt with white sleeves, brown shorts and brown shoes.

"He's not late. We just came slight early." Sandra looked at her watch. She is wearing a black shirt, with a white/blue lighting bolt on it, blue jeans and black sandals.

"Ne, ne Conan-kun! Do you think Kenta-kun will like this?" Ayumi, who was dressed in a white dress with red roses, bit frilly bottom and simple straps, wearing the same head band, asked, as she showed a nice bouquet of crocus flowers.

"Crocus?" Conan asked.

"That baa-san in the shop said that crocus will do well for a friend, since it means 'Good cheer'." Ayumi explained.

"That's perfect, Ayumi-chan!" Mitsuhiko said. He was dressed in teal blue shirt, with brown pants and dark brown shoes.

"Well then, let's not loose any more time and visit Takahashi-kun." Haibara said. She's wearing a white T-shirt, with a brown skirt and white sandals.

* * *

><p>Beika Central Hospital, Room 203.<p>

Kenta was now sitting in his bed, while being bored out of his skull.

"Kenta-kun!" The door opened. Kenta looked at the door to see the Shounen Tantei now there.

"Min'na! What are you guys doing here?" Kenta asked.

"We decided to visit you and give you this!" Ayumi brought him some flowers.

"Arigatou!" Kenta took the flowers.

"How are you, Kenta-kun?" Conan asked.

"I'm fine. I heard someone didn't make escaping the fire. Who was it?" Kenta asked. Conan, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Haibara and Sandra weren't sure to say or not, but Genta: "Your uncle! He didn't make it! The police-!" Conan quickly closed Genta's mouth.

'_This guy is completely hopeless with saying things or not saying things.'_ Conan thinks.

"Daisuke-jii-san didn't make it?" Kenta asked worriedly.

"No, he didn't." Mitsuhiko said, unsure to tell him it was a murder or not.

"Demo, daijobu, the police are doing their hardest to find the arsonist/culprit. It shouldn't be long." Sandra told him.

"Arigatou." Kenta said. Suddenly the door slid open and Takagi walked in.

"Takagi-keiji!" The kids said.

"Ah, you guy are here." Takagi smiled at them.

"Why are you here?" Ayumi asked.

"Well you see, we can't actually find anyone that had an actual grudge against Takahashi-san and I was wondering if Kenta-kun knows anyone who really disliked his uncle." Takagi explained.

"What do you mean?" Kenta asked.

"Takagi-keiji." Conan asked the officer to bent a little down, "Kenta-kun doesn't know that his uncle was murdered. We only told him that he didn't survive the fire." Conan whispered in his ear.

"Got it," Takagi got up, "So, Kenta-kun, do you anyone at all who strongly disliked your uncle?" Kenta thought for a moment: "I know 3 people who didn't like him."

"Do you know their names?" Sandra asked.

"Yes. The first one is: Yamada Haruka – a lady that comes mostly to uncle on some business and they always end up arguing over something; Kato Makoto – this guy usually comes on Friday evenings to discuss something important, but always leaves with an argument and Watanabe Masaru – he's an old geezer that comes in once in a while to give my uncle a bag full with something, but I don't know what." Kenta said.

"Yamada-san; Kato-san and Watanabe-san." Takagi read their names, "Okay, I'll go to the station and try to find something about them."

"They also came Friday, but I don't remember at what times." Kenta added.

"Do you remember who first came?" Takagi asked.

"Watanabe-san, then Yamada-san and Kato-san." Kenta answered.

'_3 suspects that openly dislikes Takahashi-san. They all came at the same day. If Kenta-kun saw them, it's evening. If either of those 3 are the real culprit, Tanaka-san was framed.'_ Conan thinks this over.

"Looks like Conan-kun has a theory already." Sandra said, when she noticed the thoughtful look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Ayumi asked Conan, startling from his thoughts.

"Eh, nothing. Just few thoughts and they don't seem to be making anything." Conan explained.

"Geez, why can't you figure it out now?" Genta asked.

"Because I'm short on clues and evidence, without it I can only speculate." Conan replies.

Nether of them noticed that Sandra exited the room.

She went to a place where she can use her cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Martinez._" A voice answered.

"_Are you in?_" Sandra asked.

"_Almost. I will be introduced to 'em soon, when one officer comes. He had something important to do. Just wait. I'll let ya know._" Martinez ended the call.

"_You always say that._" Sandra put away her phone and returned to the room.

* * *

><p>Takagi just made it back to the Police Headquarters, to meet this new officer from over-seas.<p>

"Ah, Takagi-kun. You made it." Megure said.

"Sorry, if I am late. I just had to give some names of possible suspects to the officers." Takagi said.

"Oh? That's good to hear. Anyway, min'na! This is a homicide detective from America, San Diego, who, agreed with both their and our Superintendent agreed that this would be a good way of exchanging experiences, will be working with us for a while. This is Martinez Arianna, of San Diego Homicide Department Detective." Megure walked a bit off to reveal the tan skinned, deep blue eyed woman, with black short curly hair. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, short black boots, a white blouse and a leather black jacket.

"Kon'nichiwa." She said uncertainly with a case of a thick Brooklyn accent in her already English accented Japanese, "Gomenasai for mah accent, but when ya raised 5 years in New York, Brooklyn, ya get the accent, ya like it or not, mostly." Arianna apologized.

"It's okay. That's not a problem for us." Satou said, "I am Satou Miwako, this is Takagi Wataru, Chiba and Shiratori Ninzaburo. We will be glad to have you working with us."

"Thank you." Arianna shook hands with Satou, since Satou thought it would easier for her.

"What do we do now?" Arianna asked.

"For now, we should just get your table ready and fill you in about our current case." Shiratori says. Arianna nods and they went to find her a table and to tell her about the current case, not noticing she just sent a text message.

* * *

><p>Sandra received a message.<p>

"Sandra-chan, you can't use a phone here." Ayumi said.

"Gomen, I got a message, not I sent one." She opened the message and saw: _'I'm in. Ria.'_

"It's just a joke mail." She closed her phone, while thinking: _'Good job, Ria. Get everything you can and I can show off in front of him. Hope you don't forget about the plan.'_

Conan didn't like that message.

'_I doubt that it was a joke mail. She must have gotten it from her accomplices. But who are they?'_ He looks around the room, _'Or where are they?'_

"Is everything alright, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked.

"Eh? Yeah. Just thinking about the fire." Conan said.

"Anything?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Nothing so far." Conan said.

"If you even get something, don't old out on us!" Genta yelled at Conan.

"You can't yell in a hospital!" Conan yelled back.

"Stop yelling you both or we might get kicked out. Besides, Takahashi-kun already fell asleep. No reason for us to stay here any longer." Haibara told them.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, they spent at the park, paying, again went to the karaoke, this time they dragged Haibara to it (Ayumi and Sandra did a duo with <em>Strange Boy<em> by _Kerli_, later Ayumi got Haibara to join in with Sandra, singing _Insomnia_ again), then they went to the river (Poor Sandra felt her wallet go thin from the ice-creams they ordered), and then they spent the rest of the day playing Hide & Seek. Conan was the best as usual, but surprisingly Sandra was also good, almost good as Conan at this game, while Haibara just passed.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow in front of school, correct?" Sandra asked.<p>

"Hai!" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko said.

"Then, later!" Sandra went home, so did the 3 kids. Only Conan and Haibara stayed, before following Sandra. They saw her get in the same black Mazda Conan saw yesterday.

"Know anyone who uses this kind of car?" Conan asked.

"No. I don't think anyone would use such a simple car." Haibara looked at it.

"Maybe someone would." Conan had suspicions about _them_. After few minutes standing on spot, the Mazda took off, fast, leaving tons of dust in the air behind.

"Well, if the car has such speed, then they would." Haibara brushed off the dust. Conan's phone suddenly vibrated.

"Moshi moshi?" Conan answered.

"Shinichi, I found something, but not sure if that's it." Agasa-hakase said over the phone.

* * *

><p>"Not much, like I said, but this has something that could do good. I had to look threw almost every case, where Hattori-kun and Mouri-kun appeared to find this file. The family asked to keep their name a secret, so it was harder to find. But I did found this." Agasa-hakase showed a newspaper article:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wife murdered her husband by the family's 12 out of 13 swords.<strong>

**Case solved by Mouri 'Sleeping' Kogoro, Hattori Heiji and Stacy Static**

* * *

><p>"Stacy Static?" Conan looked over the article, when the name finally ringed the bell, "Yeah, the Tsuruki case. I remember her now! But what does Sandra have to do with her?" Conan asked.<p>

"Don't know. Nothing on 'Stacy Static' tells about any 'Sandra Blackstone'. But it does tells about something that made Stacy-kun to become a detective." Agasa-hakase showed another article.

"This is…NO WAY!" Conan exclaimed.

"Correct. This incident was exactly a month before Stacy Static made TV by solving a case. A tragedy really." Agasa-hakase felt sorry for the girl.

"You know, this might be the only reason she became a detective at all." Conan said, with his glasses reflecting light.

"What do you mean, Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked.

"If it wasn't for this, Stacy Static would have never appeared in the first place. And he is still free. With him, she doesn't want justice," Conan turned to face the ex-member, "All she wants is revenge."

(Picture on Conan's left side Stacy Static (All dark shades of red and black) with hatred in her eyes, glaring at the Shadow Man, who is smirking on Conan's right side, in the background)

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge? For what, on who? Wait, I know why, you should be asking those questions. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I tried. Really I did.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Has anyone seen the 15th movie of <em>Detective Conan <em>–_ Quarter of Silence_? It is good, it was more then good, but it was very worth waiting it.**

**Well leave your review.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	4. Chapter 4: Case In The Museum

**Would you folks really believe me, if I said I made Detective Conan? No and I wouldn't believe it either, so I don't own him. I do own Stacy Blackson/Stacy Static, Sandra Blackstone, and the other OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy originally appeared in 'Curse of the Tsuruki Murder Case', will also appear in other stories that I have planned in for Detective Conan.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Take a closer look!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sandra-chan will be late." Ayumi looked at her watch to see the time: 8:47. Today she was dressed in a yellow dress with a pink wool jacket, white headband and white sandals.<p>

"Maybe she's just taking her time." Conan gave his guess. He was wearing his usual attire of blue jacket, light blue shorts, white shirt, red bow tie and the same sneakers. They agreed to meet all in front of the gate right at 8:45 to make it in time for school and Sandra was late.

"I think she just went in and left us out." Genta said. He was dressed in the green sweater, brown shorts and brown shoes.

"I don't think she would do that Genta." Mitsuhiko looked at the round boy. He was wearing a red shirt, with blue jeans and brown pants.

"Let's give her few more minutes, before we go inside." Haibara suggested. She was wearing a white top, brown pants and white shoes.

* * *

><p>2 minutes later, Sandra came running towards them. She was dressed in a tight black top, bleached blue jeans, black sneakers and a bleached blue jacket tied around her waist. This time her hair wasn't tied in a neat looking pony tail it usually is. It looks wild and unfinished just to make it in time.<p>

"Sorry! I overslept!" Sandra stopped right in front of them to fix her hair. Conan caught a glimpse of a light blue streak in her hair before she could hide it under her black hair, though.

"Let's better get inside or Kobayashi-sensei will scold us for being late!" Ayumi looked at her watch.

* * *

><p>"Min'na! I just got great news!" Kobayashi-sensei announced to the class.<p>

"We will get unagi?" Genta asked with excitement.

"No, Kojima-kun," Kobayashi-sensei tells the boy, "I just got a call from Yamaguchi Dai-san of Touto History Museum. He will do a tour for us!" The class became excited, save for Conan and Haibara, it didn't seem all that interesting for them.

"But the idea must be thanked to Blackstone-chan. Yamaguchi-san said himself that he only agreed on this is because she asked him to do us a tour." Kobayashi-sensei adds. Conan and Haibara turn their attention to Sandra, who didn't seem to be showing any interest at all about this.

"She arranged this." Haibara whispered.

"But for what reason?" Conan also whispered. She turned her attention to them and gave an innocent looking smile. Both Conan and Haibara can see that this smile is fake.

* * *

><p>(1 hour later) They finally came to Museum, as an elderly man with grey bit messy hair, long mustache, round black glasses and pale skin standing at the door. He was wearing a brown jacket, leather brown pants, brown shoes and a white shirt.<p>

"Ah! You must be Kobayashi-san of Teitan Elementary School." The man came to Kobayashi.

"Hai! You must be Yamaguchi-san. Nice to meet you!" Kobayashi answered.

"Nice to meet you. My, my how many children, this will be a big tour. Now kiddies, don't get lost as we travel threw time." Yamaguchi said.

"You mean we will really travel threw time?" Genta asked surprised.

"No Genta, he's just saying that we don't get lost while we go threw the museums history part." Conan answered to that, bit annoyed.

"So let us start! We will start at the place where we can see the first people trying to make fire. Follow me." Yamaguchi took them inside.

"I know you made this trip happen, but I don't know why you did it." Conan told Sandra, when they were left behind.

"Why Conan! Are you suspecting me of something?" Sandra made a surprised face.

"Maybe." Conan replied.

"Then you should know: you can't suspect anyone without any evidence." Sandra smirked at that and went to catch up with Yamaguchi.

"_Is he suspecting you already? Quite fast, if you ask me._ Now this stone is part of a cave that was located on the north of Japan. As you can see by these symbols it tells us that someone had a very successful hunt that day." Yamaguchi pointed at one big piece of stone.

"_He is, slowly. Slower then I thought._ How can you tell that?" Sandra said, before asking in her child's voice about the pictures.

"That's right! How can you tell that?" Mitsuhiko took out his notebook.

"Well to answer to this: the primitive picture of a human hunting down a mammoth and managing to get him, then carrying it home and this fire shows that it was cooked before it was eaten. This tells us the hunts story." Yamaguchi explained.

"Good one, Sensei." A round boy, with dark skin, few freckles on his face, with black short hair, brown eyes, dressed in a yellow shirt and blue jeans, said.

"Why, Tsubasa-kun! I didn't know you were here today." Yamaguchi says towards the boy.

"I got few things to do before I could finish my report." Tsubasa said.

"Boy's and girl's, this is one of my students, Inoue Tsubasa-kun." Yamaguchi introduced his student.

"Kon'nichiwa little kids." Tsubasa greeted.

"Kon'nichiwa!" They greeted back.

"Did you want something Tsubasa-kun?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Just the key from the class. I need to get something's." Tsubasa said.

"Understood. Here you go." Yamaguchi handed him the key from a big keychain.

"Hai, arigatou sensei." Tsubasa leaves to get whatever he needs to get from the class.

"So, let us continue this tour. I will show you some of the first metal house tools. Please follow me." They walked down another hallway.

* * *

><p>In Yamaguchi's classroom, someone was looking threw the boxes and the cabinets.<p>

"Where is it? Where did he hide it?" This person asked. Suddenly a click in the door sounded, the person hides behind the door, fast. Tsubasa walks in.

"Ah, sensei hasn't cleaned the class again. Looks like I'll have to do it again…huh? What's this? A picture?" Tsubasa looks at the picture that fell out of the book he picked up from the floor, not noticing someone walking from behind with something looking like a rope in their hands, "Wait, this is…Ahhh!" That person grabbed attacked Tsubasa from behind.

* * *

><p>"And this is the sword from the middle ages, England. Knights sued it to accomplish great things. It is said that this sword killed a dragon, butt hat is only a little legend." Yamaguchi showed a real middle age sword.<p>

"Sugoi! It's so big!" Ayumi looked at it.

"Indeed it is, Yoshida-chan. Knights trained top use these swords perfectly." Yamaguchi said, as he put the sword away, "Now I should show you kids the…hold on….where is my key?" Yamaguchi looked threw his pockets, "Of course, I left it in my office."

"Oji-san, Inoue-san should be there, right?" Conan asked.

"Ah, yes! Tsubasa-kun can bring my key!" Yamaguchi took out his phone and dialed for Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>In Yamaguchi's classroom, Tsubasa was on the ground, dead. The person that strangled him was standing right behind him wit the weapon in their hands.<p>

"I just…just…just…ah!" Tsubasa's phone ringed.

"I have to get out of here." That person runs out as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>"Weird. Tsubasa-kun always answers his phone." Yamaguchi receives no answer, "Min'na please wait, I'll go get the key myself."<p>

"Hai, Yamaguchi-sensei." Kobayashi nods.

"What happened to that Nii-san?" Genta asked.

"Maybe he didn't hear his phone or it was turned on vibration." Mitsuhiko guessed.

"But Yamaguchi-san said that he always answers his phone." Ayumi points out, just as they all hear: "TSUBASA-KUN! Daijobu-ka? Tsubasa-kun!" Yamaguchi screamed.

"What's going on?" Kobayashi asked, as Conan rushed to Yamaguchi. When he got to the office, he saw what the fuss was about: Tsubasa was dead, but Yamaguchi was trying to see if he is still alive.

"Tsubasa-kun? Tsubasa-kun?" Yamaguchi called out. Conan ran closer to the body and touched the pulse: "It's no use. He's dead." His classmates, when they finally got to the door and heard the statement, gasped, besides Sandra and Haibara, they just looked a bit surprised.

"Someone call the police!" Conan yelled out.

"Hai!" Kobayashi ran to do so, as Conan looked at the body again. _'Those weird lines around his neck are marks of some kind of rope. Strangulation.'_

"Cause of death – strangling from behind." Sandra suddenly appears next to him.

"What do you…?" Conan looked at her.

"It's visible. His shirt on his behind is scrunched, while his hands were scratching for whatever was strangling his neck, judging by these scratch marks." Sandra points out the scratch marks that are on the body's neck.

'_She's right. There are marks. But who killed him and for what?'_ Conan asked himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dai? How are you?<em>" Sandra asked the old man, who was sitting on the ground outside of his class.

"_Horrible. Tsubasa-kun was one of my best. I really did value him, like Kaito-kun._" Dai said, as he sobbed.

"_Don't worry. I'll figure out who did it. I also got help from a good detective, if you know what I mean."_ Sandra winked at him.

"_Thanks, Lightning-chan._" Dai nodded.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later the police came.<p>

"Who is that baa-san?" Genta asked and pointed at Arianna.

"Ah'm not that old!" Arianna exclaims.

"Ma, ma Martinez-san, we don't need to get in a fight already." Satou told the American Detective.

"Sorry, I just don't like to be called old." Arianna said.

"Well, to answer his question, this is Martinez Arianna, she has come from San Diego for, you could say, an exchange program. Superintendant and her Captain agreed that this would be a great deal of comparing the styles of work." Shiratori explained, before he went to Kobayashi to see how she is doing.

"So what happened here?" Takagi asked. And the kids told it all.

"So, Inoue Tsubasa-san was found by Yamaguchi Dai-san?" Takagi asked, just to get it correct.

"That is correct. He was just lying on the ground and I thought something happened to him." Yamaguchi explained.

"Takagi-san! The victim died 30 minutes ago, judging by the rigor mortis." Tomoe-san of the Investigator team reported.

"Understood. It means that Inoue-san died not long before you entered, Yamaguchi-san." Takagi looked at the chart drawn in his notebook.

"I can't believe it. If I had been faster or sooner realized I don't have the key, I would have probably saved Tsubasa-kun." Yamaguchi looked on verge or tears.

"Don't cry, you annoying old man." Arianna said.

"Martinez-san, you can't say that to people." Satou whispered to her.

"I know this old man since I went to college." Arianna said.

"Wait, so you know him personally?" Shiratori asked.

"Yeah, when I was going to college he was the history professor there. Then we met again, few years later, when I became an officer, when it was reported about his wife's and son's dead body being found." Arianna said.

"Wife's and son's?" Takagi asked.

"Yeah, but they cause of their deaths was a sudden seizure or heart attack. They both had poor healths and there was nothing anyone could do." Arianna told them.

"Ria-san, did you really need to remind me that horrible day?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Sorry, I thought they need to know that. Also that you looked at Tsubasa like he was your son." Arianna added.

"Is it true, Yamaguchi-san?" Satou asked.

"Hai. Tsubasa-kun looked so much like Kaito-kun, my son, that I couldn't just act like he was Kaito. I know it isn't a good thing to try and replace someone with another person, but I just couldn't help it." Yamaguchi explained.

"Sorry for that, Yamaguchi-san. Last questions: what were you doing during the crime?" Shiratori asked.

"I was with Kobayashi-san and her class. I have agreed to tour them threw the museum." Yamaguchi replies.

"I see. Was there anyone else today here?" Shiratori wrote in his notebook.

"Some guards, but they rarely leave their posts; the nurse, but she was here only in the morning; the other professors are with their students on some trips. There are my other 3 students." Yamaguchi thinks.

"Can we have their names?" Shiratori gets his pen ready.

"Nakamura Kazuya-kun, Matsuda Kazuki-kun and Yamada Haruka-chan." Yamaguchi replies.

"Yamada Haruka? Excuse me for asking, but does she have any contacts with a Takahashi Daisuke-san?" Takagi asks.

"Eh? Yes, she said he is helping her with her budget; that is why we always have one of the best equipment or great quality materials." Yamaguchi explains.

'_Yamada Haruka, one of the people that Kenta mentioned. How is she involved in this one?'_ Conan thinks, as he walks to the body of Inoue Tsubasa. He looked at the strangulation marks, when he notices 2 weird marks like an 'x' on the neck. One side of the 'x' was long, while the other was small and covered only a part of the long line.

'_Chotto matte! That looks like an ichi (one)!'_ Conan realizes, _'Then what does the other line means? Does it mean anything? If he means one of their names, then it should be Matsuda Kazuki-san, but it could also be Nakamura Kazuya-san. Then again, there could be something about Yamada Haruka-san to ft with a one, like the only girl.'_ Conan thinks this over.

"This will be hard. The weapon is nowhere to be found and we don't even have a dying message." Satou says.

"You do!" Conan suddenly appears. He decided to play the little kid.

"Conan-kun?" Satou asks.

"What do you mean by that?" Takagi bent down for the little boy.

"On the neck of Inoue-san! There is such a weird 'x'. It looks like a crossed ichi (one)!" Conan says.

"Eh?" All 3 keiji went to look at it.

"He's right." Satou looks at the marks.

"I wonder what it could mean." Conan still plays a child.

"It could mean Nakamura-san or Matsuda-san!" Shiratori realizes.

"Then why are there 2 crossed ichi?" Takagi asks,

"Maybe he wanted us to notice this." Shiratori guesses.

"In any case, let's see what those 3 have to say." Satou orders them.

"Hai!" They went to get the 3 suspects.

'_Still something isn't right. If it was either Nakamura-san or Matsuda-san, why are there 2 ichi?' _Conan asks himself, _'There is something else, but what? What is it?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 completed. I do wonder what is up with this Yamada Haruka. She is involved in 2 cases already, as a suspect. Could she be the real culprit.<strong>

**Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Explaining: the name Kazuki is written in Japanese like this: <strong>**一樹****(kanji); ****かずき****(hiragana)**

**While ****Kazuya ****is ****written ****like ****this: ****和也****(kanji); ****かずや****(hiragana)**

**Since ****I ****don****'****t ****have ****a ****clue ****how ****to ****write ****in ****kanji ****yet ****(Actually, ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****how ****to ****write ****in ****any ****Japanese ****hieroglyph ****yet ****(besides ****2 ****or ****3), ****I ****will ****try ****to ****stick ****with ****the ****hiragana ****and ****katakana, ****since ****also ****their ****names ****are ****similar ****in ****hiragana, ****not ****kanji.**

**I hope this helped out and that you will understand how this will go on. Maybe you can figure out what is up with this weird crossed ichi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Be nice and review or I will scratch your face off.<strong>

_**Kyuubi**__**No**__**Tenshi**_


	5. Chapter 5: MMC Solved and Following

**Would you folks really believe me, if I said I made Detective Conan? No and I wouldn't believe it either, so I don't own him. I do own Stacy Blackson/Stacy Static, Sandra Blackstone, Arianna Martinez/Ria, Dai Yamaguchi and the other OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy originally appeared in 'Curse of the Tsuruki Murder Case', will also appear in other stories that I have planned in for Detective Conan.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I must be making you guys to think like detectives. But you only could have reached Mouri's level.<strong>

**Seriously, only one person figured it out. Do the rest have no clue or are you guy's blind detectives? I mean, c'mon this can't be that hard!**

* * *

><p><span>Recap on the last chapter (Cuz I feel like doing it):<span>

When on a sudden field trip to the Touto History Museum, organized by Blackstone Sandra (Sandra Blackstone) and lead by Yamaguchi Dai (Dai Yamaguchi), a murder happens. The victim was one of Yamaguchi's students, Inoue Tsubasa-san(Tsubasa Inoue), who happened to have things to do for his report that day. His body was found in Yamaguchi-sans class by Yamaguchi himself. The police force has also had a new recruit from across the sea: Martinez Arianna (Arianna Martinez) turns out to know Yamaguchi-san personally from few past encounters. Turns out, Inoue-san was viewed, by Yamaguchi-san, like his own son, since his son died few years ago along with his wife.

A strange dying message has been found on Inoue-sans neck. It could indicate any of the 3 suspects: Nakamura Kazuya, Matsuda Kazuki and Yamada Haruka. Yamada Haruka is also a suspect in Takahashi Kenta's house arson and his uncles, Takahashi Daisuke, murder.

Are the 2 cases connected, beyond the suspect? Is there anything else that we should know about Sandra? What is it?

* * *

><p>Sato-keiji, Takagi-keiji and Shiratori-keiji are now talking to the 3 suspects.<p>

Nakamura Kazuki: Age - 23, Yamaguchi Dai's student and also works part time in the local café. Brown tad spiky hair, slight brown skin and brown eyes. Dressed in a navy blue sweater, pale blue jeans and black shoes.

Matsuda Kazuya: Age - 22, Yamaguchi Dai's student and also works in the evenings in the convenience store. Pitch black well combed hair, light skin and black eyes. Dressed in a no sleeved yellow shirt, brown-ish shorts and white sandals.

Yamada Haruka: Age – 22, Yamaguchi Dai's student, a suspect in the arson/murder case of the Takahashi's and no job. Cream brown hair, slight tanned skin, big blue eyes. Dressed in a bright yellow summer dress and with yellow high-heals.

"Nakamura-san, will you tell us what were you doing at the time of Inoue Tsubasa's murder?" Shiratori asked.

"I was in the library. Doing some research on the report." He replied.

"Are there any witnesses that can verify that?" Takagi asked.

"I don't know. I didn't see anyone." Nakamura replied.

"Matsuda-san?" Shiratori asked.

"I was at the fountain, reading a book I brought here." Matsuda replied, "I too have no witnesses." The officers nodded.

"And you, Yamada-san? Actually, you are quite popular. 2 cases that involve murder. Why is that?" Sato asked.

"I don't know. I just _happen_ to know the people that got killed." Yamada said.

"Where were you and what were you doing?" Shiratori asked.

"Walking around the museum. I got bored and thought to do something that won't make me fall asleep. If the cameras caught me – I got an alibi, but I think I walked threw the halls that don't have them." Yamada thought.

"So, none of you have any alibi at all?" Sato asked.

"Looks like it. Why do you ask? It's not like we murdered Tsu-chi." Nakamura said.

"Tsu-chi?" Takagi asked.

"Yeah, dumb nicknames he came up with for us. He thought they were funny and always called us that way. He called me Kaza-chi, Kazuya is Matsu-chi and Haruka is Chi-chi, don't know why even, that doesn't even sound like our nicknames." Nakamura explained.

"Why did he put those 'chi'?" Sato asked.

"He always said it sounded like 'chan', but he changed it a little to suit that to anyone." Matsuda explained.

"That explains it." Takagi wrote that down.

* * *

><p>Sandra was walking around the classroom with the body. She looked for something that could serve as evidence or a clue. That's when she saw a scrunched paper under the table. When she opened it, she saw something else that could help out. Quickly she went to Martinez, who was standing by the window and smoking a cigarette.<p>

"_Know something, Ria?_" Sandra quietly asked.

"_What?_" Ria asked, as she threw the cigarette in the trash can.

"_Those crossed ichi lines. Those make some sense now. It wasn't an 'x', it was meant as a…_" Sandra began saying…

* * *

><p>'<em>Chi! One of them is the killer! The nicknames are the key. Then it could surely mean either Nakamura-san or Haruka-san.'<em> Conan also realized, _'Kazuki, in kanji, has ichi in it, that would seem right, but Yamada has Chi-Chi for a nickname. It could mean either of these 2; then again, it could in a way also mean Matsuda-san.'_ Conan thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fits. Nice one. So, Matsuda is out of the list?<em>" Ria asked.

"_Most likely. He's got nothing of the chi or ichi._" Sandra puts her hand to her chin and thinks it over. Ria kneels down to her: "_Anything on your mind?_"

"_Only the fact that those things look suspicious._" Sandra said.

"_Huh? What things?_" Ria asked, not getting it.

* * *

><p>'<em>Yamada-san's silk belt, Nakamura-san's belt and Matsuda-san's rope like necklaces under his shirt. 3 items that could have served as the murder weapon. No blood to tell which did it. There must be something that could tell me who did it.' <em>Conan looked over the 3 items. Then he walked around a bit for a place to hide the weapon. In a museum, especially in the part that has a lot of things that could be altered into ropes won't be easy finding the weapon.

'_If it was done shortly before Yamaguchi-san entered, they couldn't have hid it far.'_ Conan looked around, till he saw a weird wooden ball on the floor.

"What's this?" Conan looks over the ball.

"Wooden ball? That's right!" A sudden thought came to his mind. _'That person wore a set of a necklace made form this, so it should be having a matching set. This is the clue. All I need is proof.'_ He races to the camera room and looks at some recordings.

"This should be time they came in." Conan looks threw the video that was taken in the morning.

'_There. No escape, I got the culprit.'_ Conan grinned.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you, like, check and see something?<em>" Sandra asked.

"_What'cha need?_" Ria asked.

"_Something to do with a little fashion style._" Sandra hinted before whispering.

* * *

><p>"Takagi-keiji!" Conan called out, "Can I ask you something?" Takagi bent down to hear what does this little kid has to say. When Conan whispered in his ear, he knew what to do and quickly ran to that room.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Think you can do it?<em>" Sandra asked.

"_Is Michelangelo from the TMNT your favorite turtle?_" Ria asked, bit grinning. Sandra looked away, not wanting to admit that she really likes that turtle.

"_Don't argue. Better solve this._" Dai said, as he walked by.

"_Okay, okay, old man._" Ria walked to the room she has to go.

* * *

><p>"Have you got anything, Kudo-kun?" Haibara whispered to Conan.<p>

"Yeah. I got an idea, but I need to see something," Then he noticed that Sandra had a talk with Martinez, "What are those talking about?"

"Not sure, but I did hear another language words, they are talking English." Haibara says.

"If those 2 know Yamaguchi-san, could they also have known each other before coming to Tokyo?" Conan asked.

"Most likely. 3 people to be known like that can't be a coincidence." Haibara agreed. Sandra turned her attention to them and gave them a friendly looking smile.

'_She can't be. Can she?'_ Haibara thought, slightly in fear about _them_ being around.

* * *

><p><span>(Speaking of them, let's take a look what are they doing)<span>

Gins Porsche was in an old parking lot that will be taken down next week, with both agents outside of the car. Currently Vodka was on the phone: "Roger that. Aniki, Cognac just called and told me that everything is set for the blast." Gin, while smoking, just grinned: "Perfect. Cognac knows the target, right?"

"That's right. It will be set soon and the rest will go according to the plan." Vodka answered.

"Good. I do hope that Sherry will appear. Oh, how I want to see her in agony." Gin grinned menacingly about that, "Maybe she will, in an attempt to stop us. Let's go, Vodka."

Soon, those 2 drove away from the parking lot.

* * *

><p><span>(Let's get back to the guys in not full black)<span>

Shiratori and Sato weren't sure which one of them is the culprit or what could have been the motive.

* * *

><p><span>(With Takagi)<span>

He was running to the camera room, since Conan said that it could help out figure who could be the killer. When he got there, Martinez was already there, leaning against the window frame and smoking.

"If you start talking about trying to quit smoking, forget it." She warned him.

"No, no. I'm here because Conan-kun said this could help." Takagi went to the screens.

"Conan? Edogawa Conan? Ah'm right?" She asked.

"Hai. He always seems to notice something small, but very important." Takagi says.

"Sounds like little Sandra. She also has a keen eye. Maybe those 2 could become great detectives one day." Martinez said.

"Conan-kun said that he has learned all his detective knowledge from Kudo-kun. Ah, Kudo-kun is Kudo Shinichi, a high school detective that usually helped out a lot, but he rarely appears at all now." Takagi explains.

"That's so, huh? Same in San Diego. Our own detective disappeared with no trace. No one knows where to look for 'er." Martinez adds.

"Really? Weird. Is that some sort of new style for them?" Takagi asked, when he was looking threw the videos.

"Don't really know. Static wasn't much of a talker or follower of fashion. She usually wore clothes that are plain and simple." Martinez thinks.

"Static? Stacy Static?" Takagi recognizes the name, "She also appeared in Japan during the Tsuruki murder case."

"Yup. She got invited, she accepted and went. She met that sleeping detective and the one of the west." Martinez says.

"Ah, she met Mouri-san and Hattori-kun." Takagi says.

"I see." She took a deep breath from the smoke before dumping it out into the ashtray.

"What could have it been?" Takagi looks threw the video, till Martinez points at 3 particular screens and sees what Conan wanted him to see.

"I see! That will tell us who the culprit is!" Takagi exclaims and turns to run to tell the others.

"Holds your horse's detective," Martinez tells him to stop as she took another cigarette out, "Even, if we do show this, it won't be counted as actual proof. A bit more on the hard-core, will ya?" She points at another particular video. Takagi looks at it, to find it only a maximized part of another picture. Until he saw something, that will help them to find the culprit.

"I see! This will do!" Takagi runs off.

"Jeez, he sure likes to speed." Martinez comments and lighted her cigarette.

* * *

><p>"What did you want to show us, Takagi-kun?" Sato asked.<p>

"Well, Conan said that I might see something important on the video, so I went to see it, also with Martinez-san and we found this." Takagi showed the video of the 3 suspects entering the building threw the main entrance.

"And what is weird with that?" Kobayashi asked.

"This." Martinez slows down the part of the video that shows Yamada, "Look at her belt." The camera took the shot from the left side and they weren't able to see the knot that the belt was tied in, since it was on her right side.

"Chotto matte! This video shows that the belt is tied on the right side, but she has the knot on her left side!" Shiratori sees what is weird with the picture.

"I changed the place for the knots, probably after a trip to the bathroom. That doesn't count as proof!" Yamada defended.

"And take a look at her left hand." Takagi pointed at her left hand. Ayumi noticed what Takagi tried to point at: "Wooden bead bracelet! She has it on the video, but isn't wearing one now!" That was when the rest noticed it too.

"Right. Some of these wooden beads have been found in the class near Inoue. She didn't notice that it was ripped off, till the police came." Martinez explains.

"But, how can you say that? Haruka couldn't have killed him. Maybe she lost it." Nakamura defends the now pale of fear girl.

"Chi-chi." Conan says.

"What?" Everyone looks at him.

"The crossed ichi does mean: Chi-chi. Both ichi have only one small part crossed. If it was separated in letters, then about the same place, should be the 'i'. Get it off and we get a 'chi'. He also slightly pulled the beads, breaking the string holding them." Conan explains.

"But…why? Why did Haruka killed him?" Matsuda asked.

"Because of this." Sandra showed a picture that was scrunched.

"A picture?" Shiratori asked. Sandra opened the picture, showing Yamada near a computer with answers on the screen for the exams.

"Chotto! Those are the term exams!" Yamaguchi recognizes, "I know that because I was also planning them!" He adds.

"This is why you killed Inoue-san? Because he took this picture?" Sato asked.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean it! I didn't! I really wanted to kill Kazuya! He took the picture!" Yamada screeched and pointed at him.

"Kazuya. No way." Nakamura looked at his friend.

"Yeah, I did take the picture. I didn't know she would have killed Tsubasa because of a mistake." Matsuda looked away.

"This doesn't look good, Yamada-san. Now, you will come with us to the station." Shiratori takes out some handcuffs, but Yamada pulls out a knife, grabs Ayumi, who was inconveniently standing near, and put the knife to her throat: "Don't move or she will die!" Everyone froze. Except for Martinez, she grabbed her gun and pointed at Yamada: "Put the girl down and surrender yourself."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Yamada screeched. Ayumi looked like she could start crying, either of fear or of the pain that Yamada's screeching made.

"Set the girl free and put the knife down." Martinez kept the hard face and serious tone.

"I'm the one who is telling the rules!" Yamada screeched again, "If you guys are curious, I also…"

"Killed Takahashi Daisuke-san, because he probably found out that the money you got from him was given mostly to someone else." Sandra finished for her.

"How did you know?" Sato asked, not believing her ears.

"She came second that day when the house flamed up, she always went to him, just to get some money. I can guess that Kato-san started the arson, because he thought he will be suspected for murder of the old man, so he burned the house. She was probably blackmailed by this picture, so she always got the money from him, since it looks like she already was getting money to spend for her class. Then they argued that day and she killed him. Today, she killed Inoue-san because he simply saw the picture." Sandra explained, keeping that cool looking face.

"Set the girl free, now Yamada!" Martinez looked ready to fire.

'_She's going to fire?'_ Conan asked, shocked about the American officers choice of action.

"Put the gun down yourself." Yamada snapped back.

"Listen to me, Yamada. You killed 2 people. 2 people, do you really want to add a little girl to this list?" Martinez asked, still keeping her gun up, "Do you want to become a serial killer? This is how they start." Yamada froze up a bit. Her hands began to shake a little, when she heard this. Seeing her moment of uncertainty, Conan turned on the sneakers, got the ball and kicked it right at Yamada's face. The knife fell out of her hand and let go of Ayumi, while she fell to the ground, unconscious. Martinez quickly went to put on the handcuffs, while Kobayashi went to see how was Ayumi, only to find her a little shaken, but other then that she was fine.

"Where did that football came from?" Yamaguchi asked, bit confused.

* * *

><p>Yamada Haruka was arrested for 2 murders, while other officers go to get Kato-san, who burned down the house. Something that was supposed to be fun, turned out like this.<p>

"I still can't believe that it was Haruka-chan." Yamaguchi said.

"Yeah, who would have thought that this idiots greed for some money would have gone this far?" Nakamura looks at Matsuda.

"Matsuda-san, you will also come to the station, we got few things we should talk about. Like the blackmail." Takagi said and they also took him along.

"Tsubasa-kun, Haruka-chan and Kazuya-kun. I do hope you, Kazuki-kun, don't have anything criminal to do." Yamaguchi said.

"Don't worry. I'm clean." Nakamura waved his hands.

"Looks like – case closed." Sandra said and left. Martinez and Yamaguchi also joined her.

"Where are they going?" Haibara asked, till both she and Conan saw that they were going to a black Mazda with shaded windows. The same Mazda that they saw Sandra get in yesterday. Martinez and Yamaguchi are with her.

"Kudo-kun!" Haibara whispered sharply.

"I see it." Conan says.

* * *

><p>Quickly deciding to follow them, they got Agasa-hakase, who was in the block meeting up an old friend, to follow them. They were following the black car with the beetle a little behind.<p>

"Shinichi, are you sure Sandra-kun could be one of them?" Hakase asked.

"I got a feeling she is somehow involved with them. Don't loose them, hakase." Conan says.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, well, it looks like we got some followers.<em>" Dai says, as he looks behind them.

"_Heh, looks like he did decide to follow us. Tell Rick we should get everything set, if things are supposed to be going like planned._" Ria told Dai, as she finished another cigarette. Sandra wasn't particularly caring about the things going on right now. She was looking at a picture, while listening to a song.

"_You got it Ria-san._" Dai takes out his phone and dials a number, "_Rick-san...Get ready._"

* * *

><p>Soon the Mazda pulled over in a parking lot in some fancy apartment complex.<p>

"They sure live with style. These should cost a lot." Hakase notices.

"Wait for us, hakase." Conan and Haibara get out of the beetle and follow the black Mazda.

"Huh…aha." He nods. 2 minutes didn't even pass, as someone knocked on his window it was a man with black short hair, tan skin and dark green eyes, dressed in a red sweater and brown pants: "Gomenasai, but could you be so nice and step out of the car?" He pointed a 9 mm automatic gun with a silencer at the old mans head.

* * *

><p>Conan and Haibara were following Sandra now, since it looks like Martinez went to the store to get something, while Yamaguchi went to park the car away, leaving Sandra alone. She didn't seem to notice the 2 following her. Sandra took and went up to the 5th floor and entered apartment number 20, but she left the door open probably for the others to get in.<p>

"It's now or never." Conan runs in the place. It was styled like any other fancy Japanese apartment, but it had an American feeling in it, and a lot of cigarette smoke and a ton of files about cases.

"They take their job seriously." Haibara noticed the files. Conan opened one door to see a nice cozy library, with big armed chairs, an old style library lamp, a thick green rug and a big, big book case with lots of books. Then he opened the next door to see a western styled kitchen, with soft brown covers, cream colored walls and few pictures on the walls. Next door was the bathroom, a classic bathroom. Then they found the bedrooms.

The first one was plain and simple: grey walled, a brown shift bed/couch, light wooden floor, oak colored wardrobe, desk and a nightstand with a lamp, few books and a half full ashtray on it. Conan guessed it was Martinez's room, since she mostly smokes.

The next room was like a classic English bedroom: everything from wood was deep dark brown, the floor was with a nice cream colored rug, the desk, wardrobe and nightstand's were, as mentioned before, deep dark brown, the walls looked like a nice shade of cream and the covers on the bed were classic white. There were also a lot of diplomas about finishing universities. This could belong to Yamaguchi.

The next room looked more American: It had a simple, yet stylish taste in it. The bed was dark brown, with white covers, the wardrobes were light wood, and the floor was also dark brown. The desk was light wood too and the walls looked creamy. There were a lot of pictures with some people, but they didn't know who they are.

Last door, it should be Sandra's room. Conan gets his watch ready, he listens for any suspicious sounds and enters the room.

The room has light aqua blue colored walls, a big white rug, a child's bed with a LOT of colors on it, the wooden furniture were white wood, like the desk and wardrobe, and there were a lot posters of rock/nu metal and alternative rock bands, along with some either comedy or horror or mystery movies on the walls. Sandra was standing at them with her back, while looking out the window.

"So, you followed us." Sandra said.

"Yeah, time for some answers, Sandra. If that is even your real name." Conan says, pointing the wristwatch at her.

"So…you don't think my real name is Sandra Blackstone? What would it be then?" Sandra asked, slightly turning.

"Not sure, but I don't think it is off interest now." Conan starts aiming. That's when Sandra takes out a 9 mm automatic gun with a silencer and aims back: "Wanna try and beat me?" That is also when both Conan and Haibara feel something cold touching their heads from behind.

"My, my, my. Little thieves." Martinez snickers at them.

"Now, now Ria-san. That is rude." Yamaguchi tells her.

"Whatever. Rick, bring in the old man." Martinez orders. A man brings in Agasa.

"Hakase!" Conan exclaims.

"He caught me outside." Hakase defends himself.

"Get in the middle." The man orders and pushes him next to Haibara and Conan.

'_One needle vs. 4 people with gun's. There is no chance of getting out, if I don't think of something fast,'_ Conan thinks and looks around for something that will give him a hint on what to do, _'All 4 guns had silencers on them, so it will be hard for anyone of the neighbors to hear them. There was a rug in this room, they could change it easily when they are done. There wasn't a chance to get out threw the window or threw the entrance. Is there any way to escape?'_

"I say we do this now." Sandra gets her gun ready.

"_Okay._" Martinez grins and aims her gun at their heads.

"Kudo-kun!" Haibara sharply whispers. Conan shielded her with his body and Agasa tried to shield them both with his own body.

And the 4 pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Yes, people, cliffy. I am evil! Wait till next time to know what happened. (Laughs evilly) I did finally something I really wanted to do for a long time. Take a guess and figure it out.<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	6. Chapter 6: Explaining

**Look, if owned Detective Conan, I would have put this as part of the show.**

**But Stacy Blackson/Stacy Static, Sandra Blackstone, Arianna 'Ria' Martinez, Dai Yamaguchi, this Rick guy, the plot and this BO plan do belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy originally appeared in 'Curse of the Tsuruki Murder Case', will also appear in other stories that I have planned in for Detective Conan.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Just to tell you guys: I got no clue how San Diego looks or what is where, so I'm pretty much making this up. If any of you live in San Diego, don't be mad at me please.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Now 2 people figured it out. Are you guys dense?<strong>

* * *

><p>And the 4 pulled the trigger. Next thing Conan knows: he is wet.<p>

"Nani?" He looks at Sandra to see firing water at him. He turned to see the others also having water come out of their weapons.

"What's going on?" Conan asks. Sandra stops firing and giggles at him: "Man, you are bad at identity hiding and figuring out, Co-chan."

"Co-chan?" Conan asked, then he suddenly gets it, "Chotto! Could it be that Sandra Blackstone is really Stacy?" Agasa and Haibara looks at the black headed girl.

"And the slowest horse crosses the finish line!" Sandra exclaims while throwing her hands up, "Correct! I, Sandra Blackstone, really am Stacy Blackson aka Stacy Static, the teen detective of America you met on the Tsuruki murder case, when Tsubasu Tsuruki invited us over for that party of his."

"Then…who are they?" Haibara looks at the other adults.

"Ria, Martinez, is a real cop in San Diego and we work together usually. Dai is a professor that sometimes helps me get some stuff from the university to solve some things. And Rick here is really Richard Danton, my uncle Rick." Sandra explains and points at each adult as she tells about them.

"And what was this charade about?" Conan asks again.

"They…weren't exactly thinking you are that great of a detective, but I knew you are a great meitantei, so we made a little game to see how good you really are. It took a tad longer then I thought and you actually had to hear from me that funny nickname I made for you right before I left." Sandra explains with an innocent look. Conan can't believe this: this all was just a game. Sandra/Stacy used the info about the organization he told her and played with him, messing his head. Not only that, she also found it amusing.

"Well he didn't solve it." Ria seemed unimpressed.

"C'mon Arianna, I doubt he expected to see her anytime soon. And as a kid, for that matter." Rick defends Conan.

"But he did figure it out in the end." Dai adds.

"Not good enough fer me." Ria took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Nothing's good enough for you. That's why all of the men that like you don't really want to be with you." Rick laughs at this. Ria glared at him, before punching straight in his face.

"He deserved it." She defends herself.

"Jokes aside, how did you become a kid?" Haibara looks at Sandra with a serious look.

"During one old case that I was trying to solve." Sandra starts to tell them:

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

* * *

><p><em>In San Diego warehouse area, the SDPD, with Martinez, dressed in a dark red wine colored blouseshirt, low healed black shoes and black jeans, in the lead, were looking out for a suspect for a series of murders that was committed years ago. SWAT Teams were getting ready to break in and arrest him, while she was putting on her police vest._

"_Listen Static, you don't have to come." Martinez looks at Stacy, who was dressed in a pair of bleached blue jeans, black ruffled top, white sneakers and a same color jacket, who tucking her long black with blue streaks hair away under a baseball cap._

"_You know why I have to do this," Stacy says, "He won't get away without me at least seeing his sorry face with blood." Martinez only sighed and started to give orders to the officers, while Stacy slipped away from the big gang and went threw the old hallways of the warehouses, looking for the guy. For few minutes she quietly walked around the building, looking for him, until she smelled some high quality brandy. That meant he was here. Stacy took a metal pipe that was next to her and started to go closer to him. When she was about to swung it right on his head, he turned and shocked her with a stun gun right on her left hand and pushed her against the wall._

"_Aww, the little girl actually came to play. How nice." He sneered at her, while she gritted her teeth._

'_This is him.' She thinks when he walks closer and grabs her around her neck: "Not to smart are you, ey Static?"_

"_I'm better then you, you worthless killer." She spats right at him._

"_Bad choice of words." He throws her at the junk pile near him, "As much, as I would like to play with you, I have a job to do. I'll leave you a little present. Gin said this works, so I'll use it on you." He takes out a pill and forces down her throat, while holding her down. Then to he knocks her out and leaves quickly._

* * *

><p>(Time Skip: 10 minutes later)<p>

_Stacy wakes up and looks around._

'_He's gone. AGAIN!' She pounds the floor in frustration, when notices her clothes are too big for her._

"_What the hell?" She looks down to see that she has, indeed, changed into a kid. And she does what anyone would have done: shrieked in horror: "I'm a little girl! OH MY GOD! I have to tell Ria!" She rolls up her clothes for her to run and goes to find Ria._

* * *

><p>(Time Skip Again)<p>

_Stacy was now in the living room of her house, with her uncle Rick, Dai, who was visiting, and Ria who are all now listening to her._

"_You're telling me that he shrunk you with a pill that could either kill or shrink?" Ria asks, ridiculously._

"_That's hard to believe little girl." Rick comments._

"_Even though she does has the knowledge of a 16 year old." Dai adds._

"_Ria, if you want proof…how about I tell them," Stacy points at the 2 men, "That link for that secret video that you hid from last years Christmas party when you had a little too much for a drink." Ria's eyes widened: "How the hell do you know that? I never told that to anyone except to…Static."_

"_What link?" Rick and Dai lean closer to hear about it._

"_Shut up you 2." Stacy tells them._

"_This is a little too much to take in. How do you even know that name of the drug for starters, if you had no idea about him having a drug?" Ria asks and Stacy realizes she slipped on accident._

"_Stacy." Rick sternly looks at her and she spills the beans._

"_I cannot believe this." Dai says._

"_That's the truth," Stacy shrugs, "I'm glad aunt Eleanor actually did save those old child's clothes of mine. Emma's and Ella's would've been too big for me." Stacy looks at her small body._

"_You better be glad she is on a job trip or else we would be having another screech session, I mean lecture session." Rick corrects himself._

"_I'm glad that those 2 are out of town for the exchange program, or else I would never hear the end of it." Stacy rolls her eyes._

"_What do we do?" Dai asks._

"_Go to Japan, duh." Stacy answers._

"_Japan? Why the land of ninja?" Ria asks._

"_Because the other 2 victims of the same drug are in Japan, Tokyo city, Beika district." Stacy explains, annoyed._

"_I don't know. I don't trust this Kudo Shinichi guy much. He may be a great detective, but I don't personally like such show offs." Rick tells her._

"_He is good. I know it." Stacy defends him._

"_How about we see how great he is." Dai suggests._

"_How?" Ria asks._

"_A test: if he can crack her identity quick - he is good enough to trust." Dai explains._

"_Sounds good. But she'll need a new identity. I can get a guy I know to make a passport for her. A good one." Ria thinks._

"_You really do like to use those old love contacts with the men, don't you?" Rick guesses and earns a cold glare from her._

"_Any ideas on the name?" Dai tries to stop a possible fight._

"_Something with my initials. I don't want to change my signature." Stacy crosses her hands._

"_SB…SB…SB…How about…Sandra…Black…stone." Rick suggests._

"_Sandra Blackstone." Stacy tries it, "I like the sound of that."_

"_Then it' settled." Rick jumps up._

"_We got the name, I'll call him Davy, I mean Dave to get a passport for her and you find some substitute clothes for her for now." Ria commands._

"_Substitute clothes? What for?" Stacy, now named Sandra, asks, when she realizes. Shopping with Ria._

"_Oh hell no, no, no, no, no and no! I won't go shopping with you. I'm not suicidal!" Sandra backs away._

"_But you are so cute! I just have to buy something cute for you." Ria kneels down to her level, with a wide childish smile on her face._

"_No, no, no and no." Sandra keeps backing away, till she runs out of place to back away from._

"_Yes you will." Ria grabs Sandra and caries her to the car, while Sandra tries to get out: "Let go! Let go! If you don't, I will SO tell that link!"_

"_You wouldn't dare." Ria says back._

"_I got the link in my phone!"_

"_Phone?" Dai asks and Rick starts looking for it and turns it on, "Oh Ria."_

"_What?" Dai leans to see and gasps, "Ria-san. I didn't know she can dance like that."_

"_If you 2 keep watching that video, I swear I'm gonna kill you." They hear Ria threatening and they turn the phone off._

"_What video?" They play innocent._

_(End)_

* * *

><p>"After that, I was dragged threw several stores with this shop-a-holic." Sandra points at Ria, who throws a glare," In the morning, the passport was ready and away to Japan we came." SandraStacy ends.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Conan says to himself. Right now they all got dried and are having a hot cup of tea in the library/office.

"Sorry about the water pistols. It's just that I also wanted to join in and this was the only spot they let me take." Rick apologizes to Agasa.

"Daijobu, daijobu. You didn't mean to hurt anyone at all." Agasa brushes it off.

"What worries me is that they are still using the Apotoxin." Haibara tells her thoughts.

"And they don't know about the other affect." Conan gets what she is getting at.

"If they keep using it, they will figure it out and will start a big hunt." Dai sips some tea.

"Heh, heh. Maybe we can buy our way out with that video." Rick suggests.

"Why you…" Ria starts chasing Rick, "Wait ill I get my hands on you!" She chased him around the apartment like…Tom and Jerry.

"Oh Lord." Sandra face palmed herself, while Haibara looked annoyed at the 2, Agasa looked like he was having a tad of fun, Dai hung his head won and Conan made that annoyed laugh at the 2.

"You won't get me!" Rick laughed at her.

"When I do: you're dead!" Ria screeches and tries to pounce at him.

"They always do that?" Haibara asks Sandra.

"More or less." She answers and puts a broom stick for them to trip over it, which they do, hard.

"You're brutal." Ria complains.

"Little revenge after those horrible hours in those shops with you." Sandra smiles widely about their tripping.

"So? Do you know anything about that guy?" Conan asked, trying to get back to the important topic.

"From the official files: his name is Carl Gunwales, age 47, he works at some auto repair shop, isn't married, his parents passed away when he was young, no siblings, lived threw a series of foster homes, got kicked out of at least 10 middle school and 5 high schools," Ria took out a file about him and read, "He also has some weird memberships, like: 'Drink Buddies', 'Al-enjoyers' and 'Black Club', but neither of those clubs are anyway found or even proved that they exist."

"No wonder. They hide everything they can." Conan tells her then looks at Haibara, before turning back to Ria, "Do you have his picture?" She nods and gives him the picture, which he gives to Haibara, "Know him?" She looks at his face. He looked like a skeleton, with tan skin, nearly black eyes; pitch black hair with some gray at the ears. Haibara just shook her head in a 'no'.

"So, we got no lead, what so ever." Ria slumps in the old brown chair.

"Maybe he has a record in the police files." Agasa guesses.

"Been there - done that. Nothing about a Carl Gunwales is there." Ria shook's her head.

"If there would be something about him: he would've been already dead." Haibara coolly replays. Suddenly the old grandfather clock chimes 9 o'clock.

"Oh dear! We talked for 5 hours." Dai looks at the clock.

"Ran will be mad." Conan has a feeling.

* * *

><p>And that feeling…is right.<p>

"Where were you Conan-kun? You're late!" Ran looks angrily at the little boy. Well, she is still dressed in her school uniform.

"I was with Haibara, Hakase and Sandra." Conan replays to her.

"Eh? Sandra? That new girl?" Ran asks.

"Right. We played with her for a while. She lives in a really big apartment, in one of those new modern hybrid Japanese/Western buildings!" Conan tells, while acting like a kid.

"Geez, her parents must really like to spend if what you said is true. Those are pricy." Kogoro complains.

'_Heh, heh, heh. More like try to give her.'_ Conan thinks and a slight memory scene from the apartment:

* * *

><p>"<em>How did you guys afford this place, anyway?" Agasa asks, "These are one of those new apartment buildings, after all."<em>

"_Tell that to my parents: they got a thing for giving money." Sandra tells them._

"_They have big salaries?" Conan guesses._

"_If a TV show actress and a successful travel agent put their pays together, then we could pretty much buy a whole floor." Sandra answers to that._

* * *

><p>'<em>I can imagine the money they give her.' <em>Conan comments to himself.

"Well? Are you hungry Conan-kun? I made some burgers." Ran tells him.

"Mhm." Conan nods and she goes to give him some.

"YOKO-CHAN!" Conan hears Kogoro scream for his favorite idol.

'_I still don't get it: why he idolizes her?'_ Conan walks away from the screaming man to be closer to Ran. (Not in that way, folks)

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Was this thing so hard to crack?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and that you will review it. Better do it, or I might send the Death Gods to you.<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	7. Chapter 7: Riddle, Meeting, Call, Dream

**Look, if owned Detective Conan, I would have put this as part of the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>But I do own Stacy BlacksonStacy Static/Sandra Blackstone, Arianna 'Ria' Martinez, Dai Yamaguchi, this Rick guy, the plot and this BO plan.**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe none of you figured it out. I even kept the initials for you to solve this.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pitch black around, nothing visible. A gun shoot can be heard, a girl's scream can be heard and blood flying around.<em>

"_You're next." A raspy voice reloads the gun and shoots again._

* * *

><p>Sandra just opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, before looking at the clock: 4:15.<p>

"This won't stop haunting me, will it?" She returned her sights on the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, 10:30 in Teitan Elementary, was like a normal day. Except for Conan, wearing his usual, still being tad grumpy for being pranked by someone who thought it would be fun and would help them see how good of a detective he is.<p>

'_I'm a good detective. I don't need some stupid prank/test to know that,'_ Conan thought, grumpily, _'Even though Stacy is doing a better job at pretending to be a kid, then me or Haibara.'_

"Don't mix me in your thoughts, Edogawa-kun." Haibara tells him, during break. She is wearing dark brown short sleeved top, simply blue jeans and brown shoes.

"I wasn't thinking about you. I was having thoughts on Sta-Sandra." Conan answers to her.

"Nani? Did you stopped liking Mouri-chan and have feelings for Blackstone-chan?" Haibara smirks at him.

"Ittai nani do you mean? I got no feelings for her. She's annoying." Conan grumbles.

"I see. You are still and at her and her friend prank test." Haibara gets it.

"What test?" Mitsuhiko, wearing a forest green sweater, light bash jeans and brown shoes, asked.

"No test Mitsuhiko. I meant to say some friends little quiz, but Edogawa-kun failed it." Haibara told him.

"Eh? Conan failed a quiz?" Genta, wearing a bright red shirt, dark brown shorts and black shoes, asked in surprise.

"What was it about?" Ayumi, wearing a yellow sundress, with a pink jacket, pink shoes and a pink hair band, asked.

"Who gave it?" Genta asked.

"I did." Sandra, wearing a tight black top, white jacket, white jeans and black sneakers, replied.

"Eh?" The 3 kids gasped.

"What was it about?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"About a well known person of today, but Conan here didn't figure it out, yet he knows this person." Sandra told him.

"Can you quiz us?" Genta asked, "I wanna know how easy it was!"

"Oh?" Sandra raised her brow, "Then figure it out: What's the name? Ecstatic to solve, adorable when needs to be, skilled and smart is she. American, ecstatican, what's the name?"

"That's more of a riddle." Ayumi said.

"Are you guys scared to solve it?" Sandra taunted.

"We're not scared!" Genta exclaimed and started thinking.

"Ah!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"What Mitsuhiko?" Ayumi asked.

"The answer! I remember someone with a similar name to the word ecstatic!" Then he looks threw his little notebook and finds what he is looking for, "Stacy Static."

"Eh? What makes you think that?" Sandra asked.

"Ecstatic to solve – Stacy-san always said that when she got the questions. 'Ecstatic' sounds almost like 'S. Static' and only she is the closest to sound like that. She is American and people say she is adorable when thinks. So it is Stacy Static." Mitsuhiko reasons.

'_Eh…he got it right.'_ Conan thinks, surprised.

'_They weren't kidding: he is smart!'_ Sandra looks surprised, "That's correct, Mitsuhiko-kun."

"Yatta!"

"Ne, ne, who is Stacy Static?" Ayumi asked.

"She's a tantei from San Diego, like Hattori-nii-san." Mitsuhiko told her.

"She too speaks that weird Kansai accent?" Genta asked.

'_Oi, oi. Kansai is in Japan, not America.'_ Conan thinks, amused.

"No Genta, but she does solve cases. I read that they say she's the female Sherlock Holms." Mitsuhiko remembered.

"Eh? She dresses old style?" Genta asked again.

'_I'll hit him later.'_ Sandra thinks.

"What did you look for there?" Ayumi pointed at Mistuhiko's notebook.

"Ah, I have several detective pictures and I looked for hers." He flipped threw some pictures he had: Hattori Heiji, Kudo Shinichi, Hakuba Saguru, Sherlock Holms (few), Hercule Poirot, Ms Marple and Stacy Static.

**(A.N.: I don't know if Mitsuhiko does that or not, but for this chapter's sake, let's just pretend he does. Okay?)**

"Hey, this Stacy looks a lot like you Sandra." Genta notices. Sandra flinches in surprise: "R-really?"

"Now that I think of it, you do look a lot like her," Mitsuhiko compares the 2, "Like sisters."

"Maybe Sandra-chan is her sister!" Ayumi guesses.

"No. Stacy-sans last name is 'Blackson', not 'Blackstone'." Mitsuhiko tells her.

"But you do look a like. Maybe those anti-aging creams they show on TV were a little too much." Genta guesses.

'_Oi, oi. He's asking for it now.'_ Conan comments/laughs.

"But Genta-kun, how can I be a teenager, if I'm only 7?" Sandra asked.

"She does has a point." Ayumi said.

"After all, if I would be Stacy Static, I would be solving cases, not going to first grade." Sandra adds.

"Speaking of cases, you seem to be smart, like Conan, with them." Genta thinks.

"So?"

"Could you be related to him?" Genta asks.

"How? I'm pure American, he's – Japanese." Sandra points out.

"Oh right. My fault." Genta rubes his head.

"But about cases, I am really ecstatic to solve them." Sandra adds.

"That sounds like Stacy-sans line." Mitsuhiko says. Sandra looks at him suddenly.

"I heard that she mostly uses that line, when she got some reporters questioning her." Mitsuhiko says.

"So? I'm...a fan of hers and I really like it." Sandra lies.

'_And she says I got problems with hiding identities.'_ Conan thinks.

"Min'na! Class already started!" Kobayashi-sensei came in and everyone went to sit in their places. On her way, Sandra _accidentally_ stepped on Genta's foot, making the big boy yelp out in pain.

"Kojima-kun!" Kobayashi called out.

"Gomenasai." Genta said and rubbed his foot, before throwing a glare at Sandra, who made an innocent look.

* * *

><p>"So you're Sandra-chan?" Ran, still dressed in her school uniform, asked. Now, after school, they were at the Mouri residence, where Ran for the first time meets Sandra. (Not knowing they actually met before, but as different people)<p>

"Hai! You must be Ran-nee-chan! Conan told me a lot of cool things about you!" Sandra nodded.

"Really? Like what?" Ran asked.

"That you go to karate and you can kick anyone you want to into oblivion!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Huh? I don't hit people into oblivion." Ran thought.

'_The way you do hit them, it seems like that is what you're aiming for.'_ Conan remembers a few times of her hitting the bad guys.

"So, how do you like Japan?" Ran asked.

"Really cool. Do you have ninja? I always liked them, especially the ninja turtles!" Sandra asked.

"Ninja turtles?" Ran asked, in thought.

"That's an American cartoon of 4 turtles that are ninja, with names of the renaissance artists." Conan told her.

"They first started out as a comic book actually then they turned into cartoons." Sandra adds.

"Ah, those 4! Gomen, but I don't think we got any actual ninja's around." Ran said.

"Aww." Sandra said.

"She looks just as annoying as the others." Mouri comments.

"Annoying? I'm not annoying." Sandra replies, harshly.

"Whatever," Mouri replays and gets up, "I got a client to visit, about a stalker case." He then quickly leaves to meet this client.

"What do we do now?" Sandra asked, expecting, as a guest, to be entertained.

* * *

><p>Police Headquarters, Division 1 office, 5:35 PM, Martinez was looking threw some files to get how they work, compared to her style.<p>

"Their C.S.U. does more work then ours." She comments to herself, before changing the file to some other not-direct murder involved cases. That's when she sees a familiar face in one of the footages from the streets.

"It can't be. His last track led to San Francisco, not Tokyo," She closed it, "How did he get here?" She shook her head in confusion.

* * *

><p>In another location, the shadow man was talking on the phone.<p>

"I know, I know. The bang must happen during the party, but I must disappear only after it, to make it seem as I'm a victim too. Too bad he didn't pay up faster, I really do like houses of such design he has." Shadow man said.

"Don't forget that you got more important things to do, the adore art and architecture, Cognac." Gin's voice sounded threw the phone. Cognac carefully placed a big bag on a box next to him: "Hey, I know my job, so let's just stick to it. Okay Gin?" Cognac asked.

"Hmh, just don't blow yourself up. Your talents are needed." The call ends.

"As if I don't know that." Cognac puts the phone away, takes the bag and leaves to make the plan real.

* * *

><p>Martinez walked threw the police station, trying to find someone that knew which street was the picture taken from.<p>

"Martinez-san, is something wrong?" Sato asked. She's dressed in a violet colored skirt and jacket, with darker shade purple top and black high heels.

"Just a nasty surprise." Martinez replays.

"What happened?" Sato walked closer to her.

"Just," Martinez sighed and showed the picture, "Someone who shouldn't be here, is here."

"What about this picture?" Sato doesn't get it.

"This man here," Martinez points at the man, "Is a deadly criminal that somehow got here, although we had put his pictures at all airports possible, in case he tries to escape."

"Eh? Are you sure?" Sato asks.

"I even got some of those case file copies back home, in case they are needed." Martinez nods.

"We should tell Megure-keibu about this!" Sato tells her.

"Okay, but we better find him, before we get more bodies on our hands." Martinez replays and both go to find Megure.

'_I get the feeling, Static won't like this.' _Martinez thinks.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Sandra sneezes loudly.<p>

"Daijobu, Sandra-chan?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, just a sneeze." Sandra nods, "So, this is like chess?" She looked over the shougi in front of her.

"Hai, Otou-san always looses to Conan-kun when they play." Ran tells her.

"Let's see if I get lucky." Sandra cracked her fingers. Ran sorta felt like she saw someone cracking their fingers like that before. Not like she saw someone on the street, but it looked a bit more specific: outstretch forward, then crack the knuckles.

'_Who did that?' _Ran wondered and remembered piano music in the background.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Ran has already starting to have some small suspicions about Sandra! Does that mean another round of seeing is Conan Shinichi or not again? I don't know! Yet.<strong>

**Stay tuned and you might find out.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	8. Chapter 8: More Suspicions

**As if I could ever be Gosho Ayoma (Not without mind transfer, courtesy of the Old Switcheroo), so I don't own Detective Conan and probably never will. T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry for disappearing like that, but school is hell and I can't do a thing about it, then there was the Christmas shopping and such. Maybe I can try and fake my own death somehow. Nah, too much planning for that. Time to get back to the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Before we start rolling, Happy New Year!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p>In the Police station, Megure (wearing the same old, same old suit) was looking over the translated file copy of the San Diego Police Departments case file and his face said that he really didn't like this guy.<p>

"Keibu?" Shiratori said. (That blue suit he had in movie 4 (Don't really know his style))

"It seems that this Gunwale is very dangerous. Martinez-san, is this file…truthful?" Megure asked.

"_Hold a sec_, ya think I would lie about this dhing? No way in hell. Dis guy is brutal and cold-blooded. In fact, we have to catch him before he gets anyone or she might get to him sooner." Martinez said. She is wearing a red top, black jacket, black jeans, tight black boots and she put her sunglasses on her head.

"Eh, no, no. I'm not indicating anything bad about your job or your colleagues. I just asked that. By the way, who is 'she'?" Megure asked. Martinez had a feeling she one day would slip and say it and this is now.

"She is…" Martinez turned slightly away, "Stacy Static."

"Stacy Static?" Shiratori asked.

"That American high school detective you mentioned during the murder case in the university?" Takagi asked. (Same grey suit, as usual)

"Yup. She has…personal reasons with the guy." Martinez replies indirectly.

"Which is?" Sato asked. (Purple suit)

"See the part about the school girl being killed. Witness number one is yer answer." Martinez answers, not really looking at them, but out the window.

Sato, Takagi, Shiratori, Chiba and Megure looked at the part of the murdered 14 year old school girl and looked at witness number 1.

"Chotto…this witness looks just like…" Chiba exclaims.

"Exactly. A younger version." Martinez confirms it as she took out a cigarette and lights it.

* * *

><p>"So, you're the new girl." Sonoko looked at Sandra. (Sonoko: the school uniform; Sandra: black tight top, bleached blue jeans, same colored jean jacket and white sneakers)<p>

"Hai and you must be Sonoko-baa-chan. Genta said you looked older, though." Sandra thought.

"So?" Sonoko's left eye twitch at that and looked at the round boy.

"I never said that to her!" Genta defends himself. He is wearing a bright red shirt, dark brown shorts and black shoes

"Yeah and why would she call me that?" Sonoko asked him, with an angry face.

"I swear I didn't!" Genta exclaims.

"You're brutal." Conan leans closer to her, while she simply gives a small, but dangerous smile, when suddenly she got a cold feeling.

"You okay?" Haibara, wearing dark brown short sleeved top, simply blue jeans and brown shoes, asked. Sandra for a moment looked around, before turning to Haibara with an innocent look: "Yeah, fine. Just had a weird feeling. No biggy." However, neither did Conan or Haibara bought that excuse.

'_Something's up. And she isn't telling what it is.'_ Conan's glasses reflect the light for s flash, just as he noticed that the weird look on Sandra's face returned.

'_He can't be here. Ria said she had others put on A.P.B. on him. He couldn't get here.'_ Sandra thinks about it.

On the side, Ran sees that the weird/serious look on Sandra's face is somewhere seen before.

* * *

><p>About the fact that Gunwales was in Japan, had to be reported to Martinez's captain and boy, some officers were very glad they don't speak English.<p>

"_I know captain_…(She moved away)…_No I don't have a clue how he got here_…(More yelling came from the other side)…_What am I? A gypsy? Ask them!_...(More yelling sounded)…_No sir I didn't mean to be that rude_…(Another wave of yelling)…_How am I supposed to know where he'll appear? Do I look like one of those Animaniacs things?_...(Screaming came)…_Sounds like you scared Johnston again_…(He spoke calmer)…_Yeah, you forgot the chill pills, nothing new_…(Very bad words came)…_How about we try and figure out how he got here? A.P.B. is still on. Unless he took a boat and swam himself to the closest country, that being Mexico, he should still be in the states_…(A string of words came)…_I will try, but no guarantee_…(Another string came)…_One more sentence like that and I will so call Detective Karpowski and so tell him to call your wife, so that she can wash your mouth_…(A worried voice came)…_If not me then my friend will and you know what friends I got_…(A quite sentence)…_Alright, sir_…(Another one)…_Yes sir, understood_," She put the phone down, "You can open your ears. I'm done." The keiji's just came out of their hiding places and opened their ears.

"You weren't kidding when you said he has big lungs." Sato comments.

"Trust me, he can be louder. You jut have to be the one he is yelling at." Martinez tells her. Chiba shudders: "Then I'm glad he isn't my boss."

"Maybe that strong method of his does work in some way. You see how organized she is? She soon as possible called him. By the way, what did your captain say?" Megure asked.

"Captain Montenegro replied that the A.P.B. is still active and the trace that was being followed is still fresh somewhere in between of San Diego and San Francisco, but none of them led to any airport." Martinez replies.

"I see. If he can fool so many people like that, he will be hard to catch." Megure says.

"Keibu, I think we should put his picture on an A.P.B. too, in case he gets spotted, we will know where to look for him." Shiratori suggests.

"Do it." Megure nods and they go to do so. Martinez looks at her watch: _'I know he's got something, he usually has and the fact that he works by clock really makes him unpredictable. I just hope he doesn't kill people, before we get him.'_

* * *

><p>By the many requests of Genta and Mitsuhiko, Conan was forced to play soccer against them, while the girls stayed out of this. Sonoko was talking about some new clothes she has and she gave few questions to Sandra if she knew few fashion details in America to really surprise Makoto-kun.<p>

**(A.N.: Yeah, I like SonokoxMakoto. I don't know why, but I do)**

But it doesn't look like Sandra knows much of the fashion styles of America, since she said something that was in style 2 years ago.

"That's not what I want. I need the latest fashion lines." Sonoko says.

"Sorry Sonko-onee-chan, but I don't know any new styles or what is in style." Sandra apologizes.

"Well, you're only 7, what can I expect?" Sonoko says and returns to flipping threw the fashion magazine.

"Sonoko, you can't say that to little kids." Ran says, but Sandra wasn't listening. She ventured into her own mind and started to think about the feeling.

'_It only happens when he is here or if someone wants to murder me, because I busted them. I'm not on a case, so it has to be __**him**__. He can't possibly be here now or at all. Not possible. Unless he did somehow get on a plane without anyone knowing that's him, but you have to be a master of disguise to pull that off.' _She thinks it over.

Genta kicked the soccer ball hard, making Conan do few steps back and kick it back, but, unfortunately, Genta's kick wasn't straight and when Conan hit the ball, it didn't go to the goals, but to the girls. Particularly Sandra.

"Look out! Sandra!" Conan exclaims, making Sandra go out of her thoughts, just as the ball hit her right on the face, making her fall backwards, cuz she was standing.

"Sandra-chan!" Ran, Ayumi, Sonoko and Haibara bent down to her.

"This is bad." Conan says and runs to the girls.

"Are you alright? Sandra-chan?" Ran bent down to the girl and helped her sit up.

"I just got a soccer ball to the face. Peachy." Sandra holds her nose closed, seemingly in pain.

"C'mon, show me what hurts." Ran said and lowered her hands. There was a small bruising around the nose area, but luckily no blood or broken bones. Then Ran took out a handkerchief and wiped the dirt away, carefully.

"Sandra! Gomene, I didn't mean to hit you." Conan came to her.

"Don't worry, I've had…rougher hits." Sandra looks away.

'_She reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who.'_ Haibara looks at the girl, _'Someone who tries to stay strong on the outside, but really feels weak on the inside. Who, who do I know acts, or acted, like that?'_ Unfortunately, she can't remember who Sandra reminds right now.

"Genta-kun, it was your fault the ball hit Sandra-chan!" Mitsuhiko accuses.

"What? Mine? Conan hit her!" Genta defends himself, by accusing his friend.

"If you had hit straighter, Conan-kun wouldn't have ht the ball so that its trajectory changed from the fields to Sandra-chans!" Mitsuhiko explains.

"Well…Conan did the hit!"

"You started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Quite!" Ayumi exclaims, "Let's stop fighting. It was an accident! Neither Conan-kun or Genta-kun wanted to hit Sandra!"

"That's alright Ayumi-chan. I have this weird thing for balls. They always seem to try and find my head like some sort of international 'Hit Sandra's Head' contests is always on." Sandra gets up and brushes off the remains on the dirt.

"Look at the time! I have to go and get that cute shirt for my Makoto-kun!" Sonoko looks at the time and rushes away.

"La…ter." Ran doesn't manage to say anything to her and the rest soon also depart ways. Besides from Conan and Ran, but only because they live in the same place.

"I wonder what Sandra-chan has on her mind." Ran says out loud.

"What do you mean by that, Ran-nee-chan?" Conan asked.

"She had this weird, deep, thoughtful look on her face and she seemed a lot more startled then when you normally surprise a person from their thoughts." Ran explains.

"But she got hit by my soccer ball, she should be more surprised." Conan adds.

"Maybe. But I get this feeling…" Conan looks at her, wondering what she feels about, "…that I've met Sandra-chan before…" This totally surprises Conan, "…the ways her accent sound and how she sometimes says things…sounds like someone I know, but…I can't remember who." Ran tries to think about this person.

'_This is bad. If Ran can remember Stacy this easy by only meeting up once, just by listening to Sandra, she will figure me out fast too!'_ Conan quickly thinks about this.

"Maybe it's just my imagination." Ran adds as an after thought and shrugs it off.

'_More likely good intuition. Good for a detective, but bad for us shrunken detectives.'_ Conan comments.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Ran was taking out a book, that had her diary hidden there, when few pictures fell out.<p>

"Man, I need to find a place to put these. Eh?" Then she sees the pictures. It's her, Kazuha and the American detective: Stacy.

"Now I remember her name! Stacy Blackson or better known Static." Ran remembers her. Stacy actually sent those pictures threw e-mail and Ran then printed them out to later put in her album, but she forgot about them.

She takes a good look at Stacy and sees something familiar about her and, for some reason, Sandra appears in her mind.

"Chotto…those 2 look a like. Like Conan-kun and Shinichi. Could they be relatives too? Conan-kun!" She walks out to see Conan watching some TV.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is Sandra-chan a Blackson?"

"Eh…no, her last name is Blackstone." Conan says. _'But they almost sound the same. Okay relax, this could be a coincidence.'_

'_Darn it, she looks like she's onto her.'_ Conan thinks worriedly, "Ran-nee-chan?"

"Eh? Don't worry Conan-kun, I was just wondering." Ran smiles nervously and walks back in her room, _'If Sandra and Stacy are related, simply relatives, why did Conan look worried? Is there something more?'_

'_She looks onto us both. Sometimes it's horrible that her mom is so smart.'_ Conan thinks worriedly.

* * *

><p>At the complex.<p>

"Huh? Ran onto me? Okay, how smart is she?" Sandra asked.

"She's gotten onto me a good few times, but never found any proof and I've managed to fool her enough. She doesn't know you that good, but here's the trick, she might decide to ask you a trick question about the Tusruki case. Try to stay sharp." Conan warns her. He is calling her from the office.

"Don't worry. I got 2 annoying cousins and a rather clutzy uncle. I can manage her." Sandra reassures him.

"Just be careful. If you get caught, so will I." Conan tells her.

"And if you get caught, I will too." Sandra replies and ends the call. Just about now the door opens and Ria comes in: "_Hey, how did it go?_"

"_Soccer ball to the face._" Sandra replies and sets her hair free, letting it flow down.

"Ye_-ouch. Death Magnet and Ball Magnet. That must be rare._" Ria jokes and earns a glare.

"_Where's Dai and uncle?_" Sandra asked.

"_Something called mahjong appeared in their interest field. So, how about we have a girls night?_" Ria asked Sandra.

"_Girls night?_"

"_I got some good movies and some the sweets._" Ria tells her.

"_Don't tell me you will make me watch those horrible musical movies again_." Sandra gets scared.

"_I will. C'mon! You might like them!_" Ria tries to pull her out of her room.

"_I hate High School Musical!_" Sandra yells, as she's being carried.

"_Too bad, cuz I like them._" Ria goes and turns on the DVD.

"_Lord, kill me now!_" Sandra yells out at the heaven and receives no response.

"_Don't yell like that. Let's start with the first, then second and third. Later the Moulin Rouge._" Ria says and tries to hold Sandra in spot, while Sandra tries to get out of her grip. When that didn't work, Sandra started praying for a miracle to happen and that they don't have to watch those movies.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sandra. I'm not a fan of musicals myself, but my sis is. The horrors of HSM 1, 2 and 3, I pray to die myself. The only good songs are <em>'The Boys Are Back'<em> and _'Scream'_. Both from the last one. When you get pulled into the country with only TV and HSM 3 as the only movie choice, you are forced to watch it. It was raining, otherwise I would've been riding my bike.**

**Let's hope she lives.**

**Until next time!**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	9. Chapter 9: Anzu Kita of the South

**When the calendar finally shows February 30th, then I will own Detective Conan!**

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to Sandra now, did she survive the horror known as <em>High School Musical<em>? Or did she not?**

**.**

**.**

**Of course she did. She fell asleep halfway threw the first movie. No worries about her.**

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I got news GemYin gave me so many OC to work with, some will appear very soon, that, if they were books, I got no clue where to put them all. Considering my house is full of books.<strong>

**She also gave me something's for the Kid's heist. Thank her.**

* * *

><p>School went more or less normal, if you don't count that Sandra tried to stay away from any HSM fans, in case they invite her to watch those movies. Next time she might not get that lucky.<p>

"Ugh! I almost got him." Genta grumbled as his character got killed.

He, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Conan are at Sandra's place, for the first time (Well the 3 at least are) and playing some games Sandra has for some fun. Right now the game is SWAT 4, the Hotel with Bombs level and Genta got shot for the 10th time already, in the living room on the plasma screen TV.

"This is impossible. No way can anyone get through this level." Genta grumbled and tries again from the start. He's dressed in a summer green shirt with lines by the sleeves and brown pants.

"You said the same about the Hospital with Terrorists, but you through it." Ayumi reminds. She's wearing a white sleeves dress with red flowers on it and a white headband.

"At least it knows how to keep on your toes." Mitsuhiko refers to the game, since the civilians and the suspects are always changing places, making the game unpredictable. By the way, he's wearing a blue sweater and pale hazel pants.

"That guy will still be in the bathroom and will still be pointing that riffle on you." Conan, being bored, replies as Genta goes closer to that room.

"So what? Should I send my men in?" The chubby boy asked.

"Surprise him somehow." Conan suggests. By the way, he's wearing a black T-shirt, a pale blue short sleeved jacket, pants that are darker blue and go only to his knees and the same red sneakers.

He's got no idea why he agreed to come here, maybe because he's got nothing better to do. He could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, indicating that the other shrunken teen is trying to cook up something. Conan just sighed of boredom and went to look around the house, maybe he'll find a book at least to read. Most of the books in the library were either something he read or regarding police rules or philosophy ideas.

'_Maybe a detective has a book to catch the interest of another one.'_ Conan walks in Sandra's room and sees a lot of different kinds of books in the book case: Vampire Academy, House of Night: Marked, House of Night: Betrayed, Edgar Wallace book series, Twilight Saga (?), Fallen by Kate Lauren.

'_Man, she's got the taste for the unexplained and mysterious.'_ Conan notes and sees something is hidden behind the books, _'Maybe not.'_ He moves the books away and sees a rather thick notebook the size of an A4 format paper, thick black colored with white lightning covers. He takes the notebook and opens it up. There was a title, it was English, duh, and it said:

* * *

><p><em>When the Lightning will hit, the Shadow will disappear and free the Heart.<em>

* * *

><p>Being the curious detective he is, he starts looking threw the notebook and saw that it contains a lot of details about a young girl's murder case. The 'case file' was friggin precise, it had every single thing from an actual murder file and it also looked like it had dozens of theories on the papers that are glued above the wrong theories. Dozen of sketches also appeared and for most of the sketches are crossed, like it's the wrong one.<p>

'_Why would this be hidden? Better take pictures of it.' _Conan took out his cell phone and took pictures of the 'file'.

'_Better yet, why does she have a case written like this? I know I got my cases written, but not this psychopathically. It's like she's trying to…wait a second…The victims name matches the one that Agasa found.'_ Conan then looked threw the rest of the pages and found several pictures and suspect names. Besides one, all of them were marked out of the list. He then noticed a book with old and very used covers and something was sticking out of the top of this book. When he wanted to see what are those pictures, he heard footsteps walking to the room, so he quickly tried to make it seem, as if no one touched the notebook and continued on with what he came here to do – to find a good book to read.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sandra walked in, putting her hands on her hips with a frown on her face and she's wearing short sleeved black tight top and loose light blue jeans with white socks.

"Looking for a book. Any good detective novels?" Conan replies. Sandra looked at him, trying to see what he wanted to do, before heading to another shelf and pulled out _Trixie Belden and the Secret of the Mansion_ book and handed to him.

"Could this fit your taste?" She asked, before exiting the room.

"Oi, oi, oi. Is this the best you got?" Conan called after her and frowned at the book. It was old and read a lot. The yellowing pages say before the 90's, well before the 90's, not to mention the style the characters talk.

"If this is the best she got, either I read and see what this is or sit completely bored." Conan weighed the options and decided to read the book. Until he heard a knock on the door and he went to open it.

The one who knocked on the door was a woman around 21. She had tan skin, slim body, wide brown eyes, her black hair goes down to her shoulders and make wave like appearances. She's wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Oh hello. Is Ria, Rick, Dai or Sandra home?" She asked.

"Sandra-chan is. Excuse me, but who are you?" Conan wondered. The face seemed familiar again.

"My name is Kita Anzu, a friend, ex-high school detective, and the Great Detective of South." She introduces herself.

"Eh? Kita Anzu?" Conan now remembers that name, _'Another detective? What is up with this place? Isn't 2 already enough?'_ He wondered, as she walked in and took off her shoes.

"Oh, hey AK, how's that really big family of yours?" Sandra walked out of the kitchen, while wiping hands in a towel.

"Not bad. I should be asking how you are doing, since people don't land in small bodies all the time." Anzu said, before saying, "You cut your finger, didn't you? The way your right hand is holding your left finger, shows that you cut it and probably put it in warm water, instead of cold. A thing you can't shake since you're not a master chef, also I heard a distinct attempt to quite down an 'ouch' and another 'oww'." Sandra removed the towel to show the 1 cm long cut on her left index finger, which is still bleeding.

"Right as usual, AK, right as usual." Sandra shakes her head in disbelief at this girl.

"What do you mean by small bodies?" Conan asked, when they finished talking.

"I was referring to the fact that she is actually a teen, just shrunken into a little girl by this bad man, Kunan." Anzu says.

"But, my names Conan and how do you know my name and why did you put 'Ku' instead of 'Co'?" Conan asked, not liking this.

"I saw you few times before Edogawa-kun, no Kudo-kun." Anzu corrects herself, making Conan stiff up from surprise.

"Yeah, Co-chan. This lady here is one hell of a smarty pants and since she is one, she figured me out, then you. I didn't tell her anything about you or even mentioned you, I swear." Sandra crosses her heart.

'_Great, as if having trouble keeping a secret mouth Hattori wasn't bad enough.'_ Conan looked annoyed at both detectives in front of him.

"Oh don't worry, if you think she can't keep a secret. She keeps a whole dozen of those, per family member probably and that is one big family." Sandra tells him.

"Aside all details, I have a reason for coming here, you know? Is there a place we won't be spied on by those kids?" Anzu looks at the 3 first graders, who are trying to figure out how to shoot 3 baddies with only 7 bullets in their main gun left and 1 officer.

"I say we throw a stinger and after it blows up rush in and try to make them surrender." Mitsuhiko suggests.

"Why not the pepper gas?" Genta wondered.

"Because they have gas masks." Mitsuhiko reminds him.

"My room, should be good enough. Common, those fries won't be ready for another 10 minutes anyway." Sandra led them to her room and locked the door.

"So, what is it?" She asked, as Anzu handed her an envelope. Sandra opened it and looked threw it.

"An invitation to a party made in honor of the Suzuki and Fukui Groups signing a deal?" Conan peaked over Sandra's shoulder to see the white paper with the golden linings.

"Well, this is only for getting you guys in. The real deal is this." Anzu hands another envelope. This is A4 format and it was in a yellow color. What it contained was a Kid's Notice.

"Kaito Kid?" Conan takes the notice out of Sandra's hands, making her give a small growl at his rudeness.

"What's this Spirit of the Meadow?" Conan asked and got a whack on the head, as the notice went back to Sandra's hands.

"If you'd have bit more of patience, she would tell you, _moron_." Sandra harshly replies.

"Spirit of the Meadow is an artifact with an amethyst in the centre of it in the shape of a perfect heart, with two angelic moonstone wings formed naturally at both sides. It's part of the Fukui family treasures, which will be worn at the party by Fukui Ichigo." Anzu explains.

"And since you are Kid's rival, you are invited too. Looks like you can take few more people with you. I'm one of them, end of the story." Sandra tells him and waves the invitation in his face.

"I get it, I get it. Let me guess, Nakamori-keibu will be at the party too?" Conan looks at the South Detective.

"You got that right. He said he will bring his own cheerleader team with him, so it should be interesting. So, Kunan, you're coming?" Anzu asked, as she bent down to his level.

"Duh, Kid will be there and this will be the time I will catch him. That thief won't get away from me." Conan says.

"_Someone is full of themselves._" Sandra quietly mutters and gets glare from the shrunken boy.

'_This will be interesting. East, South and West Coast – Kid will be having problems.'_ Anzu thought.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it Anzu Kita and the Fukui Group is one of the things you will meet again.<strong>

**By the description, that I got, Anzu is that smart and skilled, so don't go telling that she is far too brainy or anything, I made her the way she was sent to me.**

**Spirit of the Meadow – Yeah, part of the sent things from GemYin.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Now excuse me, I have to go and watch some high schoolers trying to survive a zombie apocalypse.**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	10. Chapter 10: On Saint Irene

**When the calendar finally shows February 30th, then I will own Detective Conan!**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter only appeared thanks to the amazing GemYin. And by God, I think anyone,w ho has no idea for an OC for DCCC can go and ask her and they will have a serious list to choose from.**

* * *

><p><em>When the two hands on the face are a straight line on the day of the maiden voyage I will come and take the Spirit of the Meadow from where it lays -Kaito Kid (doodle)<em>

* * *

><p>This was decorating every newspaper and news channel soon enough for people to get ready for the Kid heist: fans to see their idol and the police to try and catch him. Especially Nakamori. He was looking threw every single possible place anyone could hide on the <em>Saint Irene<em>, the ship the party will be held on.

"This will take me forever, but if it is to catch Kid, I will do it!" He looked over the plans and went to fill up or close tightly every single spot Kid could hide until he decided to come out. Till an idea came to his mind, which made him grin.

"Yosh! This should work! If Kid will come to the party dressed as one of the official guests, this will let me know which one he is!" Nakamori then got out his phone and started doing calls.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Party? October 4th? But that's this week." Ran overlooks the invitation Conan gave her. She started thinking what kind of a dress she can try and get by few days for a fancy party like this.<p>

"Demo, Ran-nee-chan, you will come right? Kid will be having problems if you will stand in his way of escape. You'll pound him, right?" Conan asked.

"Hmm, I guess. But I have to get a dress first. I can't go to a party in an old dress, if Sonoko will be there." Ran said, before going to her dad to tell him about it. She had to tell him 3 times, before he got it, since he got drunk awhile ago.

'_So, the only remaining details are probably the ship, guests and security, but those are going all threw Nakamori-keibu's hands. Alright Kid, let's see what you will try to pull this time.'_ Conan looks a bit threw the window at the almost full moon.

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!" Koruba Kaito loudly sneezed as he was going over his plan, disguise and other details he needs for the heist.<p>

"I hope I'm not catching a cold, cuz then the heist will have to be cancelled and it cannot be cancelled. Also Gym class is tomorrow and I just got a new trick to unlock those girl locker rooms." Kaito laughed a bit to himself, before returning to the plan.

* * *

><p>"A <em>party. To bad I can't come. I would've showed some of those old moves I know.<em>" Rick looks at the invite that Sandra has, "_Yeah, I was the bomb in those days._ _**Dance Master**__ they used to call me._" Also he is dressed in a red sweater and brown pants.

"_In what century?_" Sandra grumpily asked, while sitting on the couch and, while having her eyes at the TV, she wasn't watching it much.

"_Stacy, you don't have to be so emo like. It is just not you. What happened to the little girl that I and Eleanor raised?_" Rick asked, as he leaned a bit closer to her.

"_You know what happened. Do I have to say it again?_" Sandra glared at him.

"_Fine, but at least try to be friendlier at the party._" Rick said, before leaving.

"_I will, I will. Ran will be there and I have to pretend to be a kid or, as Kudo said, she might figure me out._" Sandra replies and goes to her room to see the clothes Ria got her for the party.

"_DANG NABBIT! WHO THE HELL THOUGHT THIS BRIGHT PINK WILL LOOK GOOD ON ME?_" Everyone heard her yell.

(Shifting the date and time to the party, before Sandra looses it completely)

* * *

><p><em>Saint Irene<em> was a big black and white grand ship. And with tight security. Everywhere you looked on the ship there were guards. You have to feel sorry for the folks who probably wanted to have a quite moment on deck from the crowds.

"Sugoi, ne? Looks like he got several precincts just for this party." Mouri looks over the guards, as he straightened his tuxedo out. They came on the black Mazda, Richard Danton borrowed from Ria.

"So, what time do I have to come and pick you up?" Rick asked the little girl.

"When I'll call. Also if Ria lives up to her nickname again, you might wanna take Dai with you." Sandra got out and fixes her hair in the little mirror on the car. After the temper tantrum that day, when she firmly said no to the horrible pink dress, she now wears a light blue down to her knees dress with a dark blue leather jacket and blue sandals. Rick laughs a little at that: "I guess you're right. I'll try to get him, if that happens. Stay safe, don't talk to any strange strangers, no accepting drinks from some guys and be home right after this ends. Oh wait, the last one depends on any of us 3. Never mind that." Then he closed the door and drove away.

"That man seems to really be attached to you, Sandra-chan." Ran said, as she walked closer to the little girl. She is wearing a light blue dress that also goes to her knees, with matching blue small heel shoes.

"Yeah, my uncle tends to be like that. Like a daddy, you know." Sandra said and walked to the teenager, before noticing someone behind Ran, "Ran-nee-chan? You have a twin sister?" Ran, Conan, same old same old, and Mouri turned their attention to a girl who looked almost exactly like Ran, but she had messy darker brown hair and her eyes were brighter blue, wearing a white dress that goes to her knees, a white small leather jacket and white heeled shoes.

"Eh?" They all said.

"Ah! I see you met my daughter!" Nakamori, who is wearing a black tuxedo too, comes out his car and stands next to the Ran-duplicate.

"Your…daughter?" Mouri slowly asked.

"Yes. I'm Nakamori Aoko and I want to see my dad finally apprehend that horrible thief!" The girl, Aoko, declares.

'_Oi, oi. She's like her dad.' _Conan thinks.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked, disturbing him from his thoughts, as he sees a boy who looks almost like Shinichi, but his hair is way too wild and not dark brown, but more like light brown. That and his eyes seemed to be more bright blue that also held a lot of life in them. He is wearing a dark blue button up shirt and white pants with black shoes.

"Shinichi? No, I'm Kaito. Koruba Kaito." The boy introduces himself with a smile and makes a red rose appear in his hands, "Nice to meet you."

"You better watch out from him, he likes to see girl underwear." Aoko warned.

"Ahoko, I was trying to be nice to her and you ruined it." Kaito turned to her.

"Shut up Bakaito! I know you since childhood. You would try something like that." Aoko argues back.

'_They look like me and Ran, but act nothing like us.' _Conan observes the too, as Nakamori stops them from more fighting: "Let's get on the ship. We're soon set to sail and…" He got stopped by the sound if tire rubber burning the asphalt, as a red Ferrari stopped near them.

"Looks like Ria made it." Sandra said as the door on the left side, like in all American cars opened up and Ria came out.

Ria's short curly hair seems to be just as curly and her eyes seemed to shine with energy for tonight, maybe just because she is excited to be on a ship for party, as the men mostly around her try not to do anything that goes like a wolf whistle, since she is wearing a very, very, very short very tight deep crimson dress, with same shade boots that go to her knees, a deep cut in the dress a short red patent leather jacket and a small red purse.

'_Why doesn't this surprise me?'_ Sandra sarcastically asked before heading on the ship.

"The hell, I'm not driving in your car again. You take those turns way to sharp." Kita got out of the car and tried to fix her hair, which was standing in every direction possible.

"Well, if weren't drooling over what that boyfriend of yours wants with you after this, maybe I wouldn't had to drive high speed just to get here." Ria points out and walks on the ship.

"Ahh, did you see the length of her dress?" Kaito was drooling as his eyes followed Ria as she made her way up the walk on the ship.

"Kaito." Aoko quietly said and pulled him by his ear up towards the ship.

'_Certainly, nothing like me and Ran.' _Conan looks at the two again, before heading up himself.

"Welcome! We are glad you came!" 2 young girls put flowers on people as they stopped for big bright red roses to be put on their chests.

"What's this about?" Sandra asked, as a rose got put on her.

"This is one of the things that will help me catch Kid! If he comes as a guest, the transmitter in these roses will show where he is exactly! So if anyone goes to any suspicious places, I will know about the moment they go. And he won't have any idea how I did it." Nakamori explains.

'_Wrong. You just told me that, keibu. I have to find the transmitter and put it on someone else, so that it doesn't bother the sleep.'_ Kaito thinks and adjusts his rose.

"Ah, Nakamori!" Suzuki Jirokichi comes to the inspector, wearing also a black tux with a red rose.

"I see that everyone has a rose on them. Without Kid knowing what the rose really is, he will fall into our clutches." Nakamori says.

'_Then you should stop talking about it. If Kid is nearby, he will hear you talking about it and will get rid of the transmitter.'_ Conan thinks and goes to look over the party, just as someone entered the room.

It was a woman in her years, slight tanned skin, very slight wrinkles that a person can barely notice, with dark brown hair, tied in a bun, brown eyes, wearing a flowing white dress with cherry blossoms at the bottom of the dress and at the top, that goes to her knees, with a black ribbon behind it, black gloves, and purple heels. She also was wearing a jewel with an amethyst in the centre of it in the shape of a perfect heart, with two angelic moonstone wings formed naturally at both sides.

"Ah! Fukui-san! Good to see you!" Jirokichi walked over to the woman and bowed slightly to her.

"I am glad to be here too, Suzuki-san. This certainly reminds me of a party when I was young. Of course, besides the Kid thing." The woman replies.

'_So this is Fukui Ichigo. And that must be the Spirit of the Meadow.'_ Conan looks at the elderly woman, _'Huh? She isn't wearing a rose, like everyone else. Why is that?'_

"Don't worry, Kid won't get your lovely treasure. You must be a fool to try and get with all if these officers around." Jirokichi motioned at the walls, as lines of officers stood there.

'_The only fool here is the one who thinks they can outsmart me. After all, you are telling me everything.'_ Kaito smirked as he walked towards the snack table and tried some punch, _'The only I should worry about is tantei-kun. After all, walking in my real identity with him around and my Kid costume hidden nearby, ready to be used, won't be easy. I do wonder who that little girl with him is. I've never seen her before. Maybe she is related to that hot onee-san I saw earlier?'_

What Kaito didn't notice was the looks that he was getting behind his back from Kita. She made a knowing smirk before returning to a conversation she had with some detective-fan who wanted to hear great stories of a great detective.

* * *

><p>When midnight was coming close, the guards tightened up. Now the restrooms even had guards. Thankfully, the female bathrooms were guarded by most part by the female officers. Kaito saw that his chances of slipping out undetected and appearing as Kid, are slowly going down. Not that it worried him. Kaito always thought of something amazing.<p>

'_Only problems here are Aoko, Anzu-san and tantei-kun. The rest are no problems. Especially that now drunk one-san.'_ Kaito thinks and true to that, Ria lived up to her nickname, Martini, yet again. She's out and asleep, but when she makes sounds like words no one understands her at all.

"I thought it was a bad idea." Sandra comments when she saw Ria.

"She's always like that at parties?" Conan asked when he saw the American officer asleep.

"There have been worse nights. Remember one time I had to break some rules to get in a club to pull her out. It was an undercover job, but she couldn't resist the drinks and those were spiked, so you can imagine what she felt the entire next day." Sandra said, as she put her hands behind her head.

"I can imagine. Don't ask, not a nice feeling." Kita said, as she was putting something away in her purse.

"Time's almost up. Let's see how Kid steals the Spirit of the Meadow." Conan said, as the big clock on the wall was showing 11:59:55…56…57…58…59…12:00:00.

'_Time for Kid to appear!'_ Kaito grins, as the 3 detectives get ready for a face off.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Kaito Kid appears! Don't miss it. There will be a surprise.<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	11. Chapter 11: Kid Heist

**No, I don't and never will own Detective Conan. Move onto the next question.**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see how Kid steals the Spirit of Meadow with 3 detectives, a LOT of cops and a very tired…I mean hawk eye inspector.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Because I forgot to show you how Anzu's dress looks like, you can find out here: a red dress with white sparkles which would come with mauve gloves and shoes as well as a white satin sash. Her purse is red.<strong>

* * *

><p>When midnight was coming close, the guards tightened up."Time's almost up. Let's see how Kid steals the Spirit of the Meadow." Conan said, as the big clock on the wall was showing 11:59:55…56…57…58…59…12:00:00.<p>

'_Time for Kid to appear!'_ Kaito grins before quickly disappearing in behind a black screen with red roses on it, to change into Kaito Kid, as the 3 detectives get ready for a face off.

Then, suddenly, the lights went out, surprising everyone, while the crew went to find out what was wrong with the generators, since Nakamori told them that the lights went out, as Kid grinned at his attempts.

"It's Kid. Okay, everyone remain calm and don't move." Nakamori said as he tried to guide himself threw the big crowd while looking for Kid.

"Oh dear, looks he did make onto the ship." Ichigo said, as she looked around.

"Daijobu, he wont get the Spirit. Not with his rival and the Great Detective of the South here." Jirokichi assured her and walked closer to her.

"Don't walk to close, people might start rumors." Ichigo warned him. While that happened, Nakamori turned to his forces and said: "Be on your guard and get ready!"

"Yes sir!" Those officers responded and got ready to face Kid, as the headlights turned on and they shined at the stage.

"Looks like Kid is making an appearance." Anzu said, hands crossed.

"But how did he get in here anyway?" Sandra asked, as she looked at the stage.

'_Oh, he was let in by the man who tries to catch him, that is how.' _Anzu thought, as smoke suddenly appeared from the flower pods, the lights and the stage lights, making everyone cover their mouths from inhaling the smoke.

"What is he planning?" Sandra asked and then coughed out the smoke.

When the smoke disappeared, everyone uncovered their mouths and looked up at the stage. They saw Kaito Kid standing boldly on the stage with the headlight on him.

"It's Kid." Aoko said and pointed at him, "Just wait, you pesky thief! This is your last day on free feet!"

"Hold it right Kid!" Nakamori exclaimed as he and his forces were getting ready.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I've come to take Sprit of the Meadow from Fukui Ichigo-san, but first, isn't it a little cold here? Why don't we warm this place up?" Kid started to raise his arms thus the temperature started to rise quickly, making everyone sweat.

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" said Ran as she was fanning with her hands.

"Hey why is water coming out of the roses?" Mouri said as he saw some liquid coming form his of his rose. No one noticed the small vapor that was coming from the roses as they looked at this liquid. Soon enough that vapor got into the air and a lot of people inhaled it, thus falling asleep. Not Conan, Sandra and Anzu, they covered their mouths and noses to avoid the vapor.

"Sleeping drug frozen in ice and put into roses." Conan said.

"Clever idea. One problem, which he didn't anticipate." Sandra added.

"We noticed it and put those away, but yet the idea seems to work like he wanted." Anzu finished and looked over the sleeping crowd. The officers fell asleep too from the vapor. Kid jumped down from the stage and took the Spirit from the old women's neck, before anyone reacted and jumped towards the ceiling. But Sandra saw something covering his nose and mouth.

'_Gas mask. That's why he didn't fell asleep.' _Sandra thought, while she tried to cover her face with the jacket, since she doesn't usually carry around a handkerchief.

"We have to get this room ventilated. Hey, Kunan, you think you could hit that door open somehow? My usual accessory for such is home, since I forgot it. Little embarrassing, since I don't usually forget, so, don't ask." Anzu pointed at the door.

"Not a problem." Conan bents down and activates the shoes and runs over to the marble statue, kicks it and it hurled towards the door, breaking it open.

"Sayonara tantei-kun!" Kid suddenly jumps down from the roof and exist threw the now open door.

"We'll get Kid! You wake up the rest!" Anzu said and she and Conan rushed after him.

"I always get the boring job when it comes to team work." Sandra comments and goes to wake up the guests, starting with the police.

* * *

><p>Conan and Anzu were following Kid threw the decks, as they saw that the officers even on the decks were asleep.<p>

"He probably used some sleeping gas on them to get that effect." Anzu said and they turned to find Kaito Kid standing in the middle of the deck, standing boldly.

"This is it, Kid! You better give up, cuz we'll catch you this time!" Conan said confidentially. He saw Kid smirk, before that turned into a surprised face, as something lightly hit Conan's head and threw him in a closet and locked the door so that he can't escape.

"Hey! Let me out!" Conan tried to get that, who locked him inside, attention, but only got pain from hitting metal doors. Now it was just Anzu and Kid standing on the deck, with the full moon shining brightly behind its thief.

"I never thought a meitantei, like yourself, Great Detective of the South Anzu Kita, would throw a comrade in a closet like that." Kid said, as he held the Spirit of the Meadow in his left hand.

"I didn't want anyone interrupting our little talk, Koruba Kaito Kid." Anzu said to Kid.

Kid almost lost his poker face, but he soon got it back, so he asked: "How can I be that person? That is impossible. Koruba Kaito is asleep, just like the rest of the guests."

"Because a long time ago I looked a looked a two picture when I researched on you, Kid, and I looked at two pictures. One from 8 years ago and the other one - from the _Purple Nails_ incident. When I looked at them I notice how the Kid from 8 years ago looks old, while Kid in the Purple Nails one looks young, which made me realized the Kid in each picture aren't the same person, because when you age you looked older and different, so the one picture of 8 years ago Kid looks like an older person, while the picture of the Purple Nails incident Kid looks young which means the Kid of the two pictures aren't the same person." Anzu explained as she made a smirk, "Also I saw a Kuroba Kaito or correctly, Nakamori Aoko dressed as Koruba Kaito. Clever using your childhood friend for a trick like that. I bet she would kill you, if she ever does find out about that you changed her clothes. I heard she hates when folks look even under her skirt and you changed her clothes."

"So what if that was true and what do you know about the true identity of Kaitou Kid?" Kid asked, also looking for a way to get off the ship. Looks like making the crew fall asleep wasn't such a good idea now.

"I know Toichi Koruba was the Original Kaito Kid because I watch a video of Toichi doing his magician skills from 8 years ago and another video of the Original Kaito Kid doing his magician skills from 8 years ago and I notice how match up the magician skills of Toichi and the original Kaitou Kid is. I also know that Toichi is your father because of how much you look like him. I also do know Phantom Lady is your mother because I looked at a photo of Phantom Lady and I compared that photo to your photo and I notice how much you looked like her with your features to her features." Anzu added.  
>Kid gulped, knowing she was corrected with everything she said.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's going out there?" Conan tried to listen threw the door, but only got separate words, which weren't telling him anything. Kicking the door open with anything won't help since the closet is too small for that.<p>

"Darn it." Conan swore and tried to listen to hear something.

* * *

><p>"So what do know about me, Great Detective of South?" Kid asked, as he secretly got his card gun ready to escape.<p>

"That you're the greatest jewel thief in Japan as well as the greatest magician in Japan." Said Anzu. "But I will keep the knowing of your true identity, the original Kaito Kid true identity and Phantom Lady true identity a secret because I know that you're stealing for a reason because you always return the gems and saying that the gems you've returned are not the ones you've been looking for. And you can trust me with keeping secrets. Now, if you don't want to caught," Anzu adds, as Nakamori's voice sounds form afar, "You better leave, before that little Static detective brings the cavalry."

'_Static detective? The little girl? Does that make her like tantei-kun?'_ Kid wondered, but then he bowed in front of her, "My lady, I shall now take my exit." And with that a flock of birds appeared in stead of Kid and he was now gone.

"Where did he go?" Nakamori came on the deck panting like crazy.

"He escaped! Looks like he also had an accomplice, which locked Conan in the closet." Anzu pretended and went to try and open the door.

"Allow me." An officer said and opened the door, freeing Conan.

"Are you okay, little boy?" The officer asked and Conan nodded.

'_But Kid escaped. Looks like Anzu might not be as great as the papers put her.'_ Conan thought to himself as he walked out of the closet. Sandra walked over to him.

"Looks like I missed all the fun." She commented and leaned against the wall.

"Oi, oi." Conan said and walked over to Anzu.

"Fine. Ignore me. Why should I care?" Sandra said and started writing something on her phone.

"Why did you let Kid escape?" Conan asked. South turned away from the view of the sea and looked at him.

"He escaped. After all, he is the Kaito Kid. I couldn't catch him, if he is flying." Anzu said, looking a little guilty that she didn't catch him.

"Maybe, but look around," Conan looks around, "You could've used something to catch him."

"Maybe you're right, but who said he wouldn't try to knock me out?" Anzu asked and walked away.

"Little fishy." Sandra said, possibly sharing the same thoughts with Conan, who just nodded.

* * *

><p>On the following day, there two news and both from Anzu. She called in the morning, when Sandra went over to the Mouri place, and the first news is something that naturally made Anzu so happy it was so hearable those poor two had to keep the phone away from their ears, in order to prevent becoming deaf.<p>

"_He actually proposed, can you believe that?_" Anzu asked, still over joyed from that.

"Next time, send a warning text message other-wise we will become deaf." Conan (Black shirt and khaki shorts) commented and tried to clean his ears from the screams. You think with all the times Ran has screamed, he'd be used to such screams.

"_Sorry, but I am so happy! I got so much relatives to call, to tell and maybe invite the. Wait, I'll have to order a thirty foot high cake_." Anzu thinks that over.

"What's the other news?" Sandra (Blue long sleeved top and black jeans) asked, before Anzu went to think what she will need for that cake

"_Oh, the Spirit of the Meadow was found on my balcony. Looks like Kid had to wait for hours before I fell asleep to do that_." Anzu said.

* * *

><p>"Weekend mornings. I love them." Kaito said, as he buried his head under his pillow, until…<p>

"KAITO! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM! YOU PROMISED TO TAKE ME TO THE MOVIES!" Aoko's voice rang threw his house.

"Oh no." Kaito groaned as wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>So looks like we won't have any exciting case together for who knows how long<em>." Anzu comments.

"Who said this was exciting?" Conan asked sarcastically and someone hit him on the head. Sandra just whistled innocently.

'_What's her problem?'_ Conan asked in thought as the call ended. Looks like Anzu was 'busy' with other stuff.

* * *

><p>The one having the worst morning is Ria (Red jersey and black tracksuit pants). Too much of a drink for one night. She was sitting in the kitchen with an ice pack to her head, a big cup of coffee and a bucket in case the alcohol decides to come back up if it didn't make it down.<p>

"I will never understand people who drink, even though they know the consequences." Dai (Dark brown jacket, dark blue sweater and bash jeans) said, as he made some coffee for himself and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Shut up. My head hurts like it was smashed open and fixed with a mallet." Ria complained quietly.

"Well, at least you had a fun night before the heist." Dai said cheerfully, before he got serious, "You talked in your sleep again and you said words that I know you kept a secret from Lightning-chan," Ria looks at him with her blue eyes, "Is he really somewhere here?"

"That's the point. Somewhere, but no one knows where. The police are keeping an eye for him, but if he is part of that kind of an organization, it won't be easy to find him." Ria said and took a big drink from the coffee cup.

"You do remember what this lead to the last time you held her out for too long?" Dai inquired and Ria showed his her scar, which was right under her diaphragm.

"I have a reminder for that. And I'm not repeating that again. But still, she'll stay blind for now. Don't tell her or him. You know all of his philosophy mumbo-jumbo takes the best of him." Ria pulls the shirt down and warns Dai.

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret. Goes with my job." Dai took a bit out of an apple and soon left the kitchen.

"Wish I was so lucky." Ria comments and drinks some coffee, before spitting it out, "Old man coffee! Gross!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, was it good? Read and Review! If have any question about it, you can ask.<strong>

**Sorry, but the thing they talked about will stay a secret for a while for now. Sorry. But you might figure it out sooner, if you review. Later guys!**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	12. Chapter 12: Gemini Village: Murder

**No, I don't and never will own _Detective Conan_, some of the OC belong to me and few others belong to GemYin, my new compadre. Move onto the next question.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter. Let's see how will they deal with a town that literally means twins.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" The annoying question that sounds threw out the entire trip was asked by Genta, dressed in a green sweater, blue shorts and brown shoes. Someone was growling in frustration: "If you ask that question one more time, I will personally make sure you will only eat soup for the rest of your life threw a straw!" That was Sandra, dressed in a light blue top, black jean jacket and matching black jeans, and white sneakers, seems that being short also shortens ones patience. Genta cringed away as far as he can in a small bus, to avoid her hands if they'll come after her.<p>

This group, consisting of Mouri, Ran, Conan, Agasa, Haibara, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, Sandra and Rick, was driving on a trip to the mountains in a small grey bus, Kogoro rented. They were sitting like this:

* * *

><p>Conan (Passenger seat) and Mouri (driver seat);<p>

Ran and Ayumi;

Haibara and Agasa;

Genta and Mitsuhiko;

Sandra and Rick;

* * *

><p>"See what you get for asking that kind of a question all the time? Just sit back and enjoy the trip. We don't get such views of nature in San Diego." Rick, wearing a dark blue turtle neck sweater, khaki colored pants and mountain black boots, commented, as he then looked out the window to see the passing by nature. The nature was a big, green forest, the road was a ground one and there was fog around, also the skies are totally clouded, so it is a chilly day, but at least the forecast predicated that there won't be any rain for the weekend. Sadly they couldn't also tell what time it was by the sun, since it was hidden. Good thing the clock is working and showing: 17:49.<p>

"Demo, shouldn't you be saying something to Sandra, not to talk like that?" Mouri wondered, as he finished smoking his cigarette.

"Well, I'm only really a guardian, I don't have that much saying in her life, but I might try to have a little bit of a talk." Rick said and rubbed Sandra's head so that her hair was now a mess.

"_Then let's hope it won't end up like that time you tried giving me The Talk_." Sandra quietly commented as she fixed her hair, while Rick remembered how embarrassing that was when he tried doing it. Sandra smirked, then she went onto doing something on her phone.

"Ran-onee-san! Where exactly are we going?" Ayumi asked a different question from Genta's.

"Mt. Futa-Go. There's a lot of great spots to enjoy nature and have real fun activities." Ran read the brochure she has about the place and what it has to offer.

'_That is great, but why drag me along? I didn't ask for this trip.'_ Conan thought annoyed; as he turned his gaze threw the window. He saw only trees for a while, till he saw something weird: 2 young figures, weird green skin, red eyes and black messy hair. But it was only for a split second, so he can't even be sure that was not an optical illusion.

'_Maybe all these trees are messing up my eyes.'_ Conan rubbed his eyes tiredly and then started looking threw the window again.

* * *

><p>Two dark shadowy figures leaned out of the woods and looked as the bus disappeared in the fog that is surrounding the mountain. They looked at each other, nodded and disappeared into the woods.<p>

* * *

><p>A while later, it was starting to get dark. Looks like they won't get to that mountain today. They need to find a place to stay the night. Mouri noticed a sign that said: Village – 10 km away. There seemed to be another word after village, but it was covered with mud and other dirt, so it was hard to say what the village was called. Taking the turn they drove down a while before ending up in an old style village, with only few people outside.<p>

"Excuse me!" Mouri opened the window and called out for the old man sitting on the rock next to a small pond, this old man was dressed in some old style kimono brown robe, with grey hair and a long grey beard, with small black eyes, "Can you please tell where an inn is?"

"The only inn here is the village elders house. It's the big one right in the middle of the village." The man pointed at a big old building in the middle of the village. It had lights on, so it looks like everyone is still up.

Conan went to the door, when they got out of the mini buss and knocked on the door. The ones who opened it were identical looking, old, bit skeleton with skin like maids in dark red maid's clothes. They both have their brown hair tied in tight buns, pale skin and black bit biddy eyes. To be honest, these two gave the group a bit of a scare, okay not Haibara, but for the rest they were creepy.

"Welcome to the Ito household, home of Ito Yuuta, elder and leader of this village the Gemini Village. Why have you come?" They both asked simultaneously in creepy, cold voices.

"Ano, we're kind of in a need for an inn for the night. Can we stay?" Agasa asked sheepishly. The both maids shared a look: "Can we know your names?"

"I'm Mouri Ran, this my dad – Mouri Kogoro, this little boy is Edogawa Conan-kun, those are Kojima Genta-kun, Yoshida Ayumi-chan, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko-kun, Agasa Hiroshi-hakase, Haibara Ai-chan, Danton Rick-san and Blackstone Sandra-chan." Ran did the introduction.

"Wait here please." The maids closed the door and 5 minutes later they opened the door again.

"Master Yuuta has allowed you to stay. Follow us." They fully opened the door and let them inside.

The house was big and completely made from wood, save few places with some [plastic and metal for the lights. The walls were light brown, even though they are old, same for the floor, but it has a thick red rug almost everywhere, but the stairs, the walls are decorated with old scrolls and hand drawn pictures, some of the small tables are made form dark thick oak wood and the windows are with dark red curtains, waiting to be used to shut them for the night.

When they got to a big room, a old style dining type of a room, with bash yellow carpet, small light wood tables, green pillows for them to sit on, few small tables, a lamp and a little TV, the alls are light brown, there was a bunch of people sitting around a big old style table on the green pillows.

An elderly man with pale skin, deep brown eyes and thin dark brown hair, his figure is like it seemed to be once muscular, but now not that much, wearing a dark green kimono, an elderly woman with pure black hair, peach skin and brown eyes, her body is thin, wearing a purple and russet leaves of the Japanese maple patterns, another man that looks like the one wearing a grey kimono, and an identical looking woman to that one also in a white and her Kimono can have Mongolian Oak leaves patterns and has blue eyes. Then there are 4 girls: two of them have light peach skin with shoulder length black wavy hair, although one has her hair in a pony tail while other in a braid, and brown eyes, and the other two have porcelain skin with shoulder length long straight brown hair and blue eyes. The first two girls are wearing a red and orange komono's, while the other two white ones with red stars. There are also two other men at the table present. One of them has black hair and brown eyes and pale skin, in a blue kimono, while the other two are wearing cyan and yellow ones.

"Ahh, these are the guests that will be staying here?" The man in white and black asked.

"Hai." The maids bowed and showed them to sit down. Each sat down where they could around the table.

"I am Ito Yuuta, village elder," The brown eyed and brown haired man said, "This is my wife, Ito Sora," He gestures to the elderly woman in a purple and russet leaves of the Japanese maple patterns, "My son, Ito Hideaki and his daughters, Ayako and Ayame," Yuuta gestures at the black haired, brown eyed man and the peach skinned twins.

"I'm Ito Yuuto, Yuuta-onii-sans younger brother," The identical man in said, "This is my wife, Ito Kei and our son Ito Tamotsu," He gestures at the identical woman with blue eyes and porcelain skinned brown haired man with blue eyes in Mongolian Oak leaved patterned kimono  
>"And his daughters, Haruka and Haruna," Yuuto ends by gesturing at the porcelain skinned girls.<p>

"We welcome you in our humble village, Gemini." Yuuta said.

'_That's a lot of names to take in at one time.'_ Conan thought and looked over them, _'Twins? Gemini means that…masaka…this entire village has twins?'_

"So, Mouri Kogoro, am I right?" Yuuta looks at Rick.

"No, no. I'm Danton Rick. This is Mouri Kogoro." The American corrects and points at the famous detective across the table.

"Oh forgive me for my mistake. Why have you come to our humble village?" Yuuta sheepishly apologizes and asked.

"Well, we kind of needed a place to stay and…" Mouri began, but gets interrupted.

"Well yer lucky, cuz soon this place will be gone." They all turn to see a man standing in the door, wearing a dark blue business suit, with a red tie and a white shirt, dark blond hair that seem to have a lot of hair gel in them just to tame them down, tanned skin and smog like green eyes. He rudely sits down, pushing Ayumi out of her spot. Genta and Mitsuhiko immediately went to protest against this.

"Shut up, gaki." He said and lighted a cigarette.

"This is Watanaba Rikuto, he is a business man that has come for an offer in our village. And my answer is still no, Watanabe-san! We will not sell you the land for your business." Yuuta said, with his family nodding.

"Sorry, but I already have few folks that are ready to sign the contract. When enough has signed, you will have to sell the rest to me." The man smirked when he said that. The village elder and his brother frowned at that, as the maids started brining in dinner.

"You will stay for some dinner, right?" Sora asked, as the dishes were getting set.

"Well, we could." Mouri said as his plate got set. That's when Ran noticed that there is another seat being set ready.

'_Looks like someone else will be joining us.'_ She thought as footsteps sounded from the hallway. When the door opened, Sandra quickly turned her head away, so that her face isn't seen. In the door there stood a woman that seemed to be an American, she has her brown haired tied in a braid pale woman, pale blue eyes and slight tanned skin. She has a slim body. She is wearing a white long sleeved shirt, pale blue jeans and a white vest.

"_Wow_! _So much_ _guests_! When did they _come_?" The woman asked in such broken Japanese that makes Jodie-sensei's broken Japanese, when she was pretending to be an English teacher, very bearable.

"They just came. Please sit down, Blackson-san and dinner will be served." Yuuto invites her.

"Blackson?" Mouri, Ran, Agasa, Haibara and Conan asked.

"Jennifer 'Jenny' Blackson, to be precise." The women corrected and sat down next to Ran. Agasa, Haibara and Conan turned their eyes towards Sandra, who hid her face away from the woman.

'_Oi, oi, oi. Don't tell me that's her…mom.'_ Conan thought and looked at the woman again. When he looked hard enough he saw the physical resemblance between the two. Yep, this definitely is Sandra's, or precisely Stacy's mom.

"Rick! What are you doing here?" Jenny finally noticed the American man.

"You see, Jen, I'm a guardian to a young girl at the moment and am tagging along for the trip here." Rick nervously replied. One of the things he's bad at is lying on spot under pressure .

"Oh! And who is this girl?" Jenny asked. Rick pointed at Sandra: "Sandra Blackstone." Jenny over looked the young girl who barely showed her face. Conan and Haibara, held their breaths for a moment.

"My! Are you a cute girl!" Jenny exclaims, as she smiled widely.

'_She didn't…'_ Haibara began.

'_Recognize her own daughter?' _Conan continued.

'_What kind of a mother does that?'_ They both ended.

'_Well that was expected.'_ Sandra thought, but still hid her face, in case her mom did suddenly see some resemblance.

The Ito's asked some questions, like the Yuuta and Yuuto about Mouri's cases, Ayako and Ayama asked the girls ton of girl questions, while Haruka and Haruno pretty much stayed silent, Rikuto was simply eating saying a harsh comment once in a while, Sandra was still keeping her face from full view, which made not Jenny suspicious, but Ran. The karate captain wondered why Sandra is hiding her face like that ever since Jennifer came in.

'_There must be a reason. Why would…masaka…could she really be…no…then Jennifer-san would've recognized her,'_ Ran looked at the older woman and saw the way she acted was a total airhead type, _'Or maybe she wouldn't recognize Stacy-chan.'_ Ran once again looked at Sandra and imagined both Sandra's and Stacy's face next to each other. They looked practically identical.

'_But if Sandra-chan is Stacy-chan, then…Conan-kun could be…Shinichi…'_ Ran turned her gaze towards Conan and tried to comprehend it.

'_Demo, then how can Shinichi and Conan be in the same room or while Conan was with me, how did Shinichi answered threw the phone?'_ Ran tried to be logical, before deciding, _'I'll find out if Sandra-chan and Conan-kun are Stacy-chan and Shinichi, otherwise, they will make me loose this suspicions. Now that I think of it, I told Conan-kun about my still doubtful ideas at first. He could've warned her and now they will be careful. Then I have to catch them when they least expected.'_ She didn't notice Haibara looking at her also with suspicions.

'_Kudo-kun and Blackson-chan will be having troubles if she doesn't loose her suspicions soon.'_ Haibara thinks and then looks at the two, before returning to her dinner.

"So, our specialty, besides having the entire village twins, is meat. We might not seem like some meat packed village, but we know the right recipes to make such delicious meat that will simply feel like it is melting in your mouth. We also have other things to be known for, like our tales. We have a lot of ghost and horror stories." Yuuta said, as he ate some of the melting in mouth meat.

"Like that legend of the Demon Twins?" Ayame asked, suddenly.

"Demon Twins?" Agasa asked, as Haibara took some of that probably high cholesterol meat away from him.

"Oh, that is an old legend. Some call it a curse, but it was so many decades ago, it was even before our time." Yuuto explained.

"It tells about twin girls: Ani and Aku, they were believed to be devils spawns, as a lot of bad things happened around them. So, when something bad happened in the village, everyone said it was the Demon Twin fault. They had freaky dark skin, unruly red hair and deep black eyes, that told of pain and horror they can do. Everyone feared them, until one day a man came forward and built a shrine at the end of the forest, in which he locked the twins. Then he did some incantation and only two horrible statues are now there. People started to bring some offerings for the twins for them to stay in the shrine, but some do believe that they still roam the village, causing mayhem. Well, it's only a tale, in which people want to believe or not." Kei explained, as she poured some tea for herself.

'_Story's like that shouldn't be taken seriously.'_ Conan adds in his thoughts.

"Stop telling idiotic tales, you old folks. That isn't interesting. Especially, if a good part of this place will disappear." Rikuto said and started smoking again.

"Watanabe-san, I would be happy, if you would stop insulting our village, please." Yuuto said sternly.

"Well excuuuse me! But it is true, this village will e gone as soon, as a I have enough land to make my factory, which will make my business sky rocket itself." Rikuto smirked at them.

"_Another one of those business creeps_." Sandra mutters, with a piece of that meat n her mouth and somebody puts their index finger over her mouth.

"_Don't talk with your mouth full. You could choke. I remember Stacy usually talks with her mouth full, if she is eating and if there is someone who she doesn't like is near. She is such a straight forward girl._" Jenny remembers that, "_Although, I haven't seen her in years._"

'_I am here, you know.'_ Sandra thinks annoyed and moves the finger away from her face, with a childish smile and nod.

"Watanabe-san, I would be very happy, if you would shut up now." Yuuta said.

"What? Don't want to loose this village for yer position, old man?" Rikuto laughs at him.

"What a nasty guy." Genta murmurs.

"Yeah, how did he become a business man anyway?" Ayumi wondered.

"He probably swindled money out of people." Mitsuhiko guessed.

"Oi! Shut up, you gaki's! You got no right to talk about me like that. Or got any understanding, what so ever." Rikuto yelled at them.

"Watanabe-san, I will ask you to stop yelling at the kids. It is rude." Yuuta was nearing his tempers end.

"I guess I can listen to you, for the while this place exists." Rikuto sits down and starts smoking again.

"Watanabe-san, please leave. All you have been doing was insult us and the village!" Yuuta exclaims. Rikuto simply smirks and exits the room.

"Won't matter if I leave or not, cuz this place is gone."

* * *

><p>"This Blackson-sans room and for the night will also be Blackstone-chans room." The maid said and moved the doors open for them to get in. It was on old style room, with white walls, a light green floor few dark brown closets and tables and there were futons on one of the tables, waiting to be used for the night and there was another futon that wasn't properly fixed, with stuff like make-up, random clothing and magazines are scattered around the room, with big red traveling suitcases in one side of the room, wide open.<p>

After what happened at dinner, everyone was given a room, which they have to share with someone, for the night.

"Thank you." Sandra said and walked in the room, going straight to the futons to get one for her ready for the night.

"_Ummm…Sandra?_" Jenny asked when she closed the sliding door to their room.

"_What?_" Sandra asked, as Jenny moved closer to her.

"_You look so much like my little Stacy, when she was your age_." Jenny said and grabbed the little girl for an embrace, "_I missed a lot out of her life and you make me feel…warm…to say the least_, _like I get a chance or something_." Sandra didn't move much or knew how to react. After all, when she was Stacy, having a real mom was one of the things she always lacked, no matter how her aunt tried to be her mom.

'_If you weren't so wanting to experience life fully and a total airhead, maybe you wouldn't have missed anything at all.'_ Sandra thought, showing only surprise from the outside and some sadness from the inside. Just then a knock came from the door. It was Ran, who asked, if Sandra can come with her for a little talk. Jenny had no problem with that, thus Sandra was forced to go and have this talk with Ran. They walked to the hallway, where her room is located and Conan was sitting by the door, waiting. When he saw Sandra, his eyes said: _Watch out! She's very onto us!_

"So, how is it? How is it that t teens are hiding as kids?" Ran suddenly asked them, when she made Conan stand in front of her. Both of them tried to make a face that was wondering, while on the inside, the real them's, Shinichi and Stacy, were freaking out. They had no idea what to do to make her loose her suspicions or ask anyone's help for that.

"So, how about it? Is it true?" Ran asked, now waiting for an answer.

"Ran-nee-chan, how can we be Shinichi-nii-chan or Stacy-nee-chan? That doesn't make any sense." Conan tried to talk their way out of this, since he's like a veteran in this field. Sandra simply stood in her place, not knowing how to react to this: shock will mean she hit the top of the nail, but no reaction will also be suspicious and shock is the only thing she can do out of all her emotions.

'_No…she can't have figured me and Sandra out now…What will I do to?'_ Conan thought in worry, when suddenly a chilling scream sounds from the outside. They all turn to the windows or the rest walk out of the rooms to see what happened, as Conan and Sandra rushed out to see what has happened. Conan and Sandra were first at the small shrine by the forest, where one of the twin maids was on the ground totally freaking out of her mind, and they stopped in their tracks shocked of what they saw. Watanabe Rikuto, was hanging by his neck, his face frozen in pure horror, while he was covered in blood, after he was brutally beaten to death.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Who killed him? How will they get Ran of their case now? Will Jenny recognize her daughter after all? Who will come from the police to solve this case? Whooooo? Whaaaaaaat? See in next chapter.<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


End file.
